Rumor Has It
by LitLover 101
Summary: Continuation of I Have a Bad Case of Loving You: Tales of failed boards, broken hearts, healing wounds, love, loss, friendship, family and resilience bring us back to the New Orleans Hospital. Oh, and, don't forget the new crop of interns. Things are about to heat up in this hospital.
1. Chapter 1

Continuation of I Have a Bad Case of Loving You: Tales of failed boards, broken hearts, healing wounds, love, loss, friendship, family and resilience bring us back to the New Orleans Hospital. Oh, and, don't forget the new crop of interns. Things are about to heat up in this hospital.

 **Hello, my lovely readers. It's finally here: the sequel-type-thing. We have a time leap, friendship, strained relationships and more. On with the show...**

Chapter 1: Begin Again

 **Six months later:**

 _Hayley_

"We're going to be late," the man in her bed moaned.

Hayley yawned, one sore eyelid popping open to stare into the deep, red digits of her alarm clock. Oh, yeah, that's something to look forward to waking up to. " _Get_ _out_ ," she groaned, rolling onto her back and slapping his chest with her eyes closed.

"Why don't you _make_ me?" he teased her.

" _Seriously_ , Ty, _get_ _out_ ," Hayley groaned, rolling onto her side, grabbing a pillow and shoving it over her head.

Tyler began to grumble as he got up. "Hey, at least, I give a damn," he muttered under his breath.

Sitting up, Hayley glared at him. "What in the hell does _that_ mean?" she snapped, her eyes pinning him.

Tyler buckled his belt. "It doesn't mean anything. Okay, Hales, it doesn't mean a _damned_ thing. Let's just screw and forget about it. Go back to freakin' pining after Married Mikaelson."

"Screw you, Ty!" Hayley shouted, tossing her pillow at him.

Tyler batted the pillow away and rolled his eyes. "What-ever. See you at work," he snapped, opening her door and closing it behind him.

Falling back on her bed, Hayley stared at the ceiling, feeling anxiety killing last night's buzz. Last night had been easy, drama-free. Being with Tyler felt uncomplicated. They just hooked up. No big deal. Sex was sex. No emotional "I loves you-s," "Why isn't he calling me-s?" and "What are we-s?" This felt good. Until Tyler started getting clingy; then he killed it for her. Why couldn't he just be the douche that she'd met their first year, not her friend?

"Hayley, are you up _yet_?" Rebekah called and Hayley forced herself to sit up.

"I've got to get dressed!" Hayley called back.

Rebekah came in anyway, shutting the door behind her. "Did you spend the night with Tyler, _again_?" she demanded, arms folded over her chest.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "And that's your business: _Why_?" Running a hand through her messy locks, she glared at her best friend.

Snorting, Rebekah glanced at the twisted sheets. "As your _closest_ friend, I feel it is my duty to tell you when I believe that you're acting in a self-destructive manner."

"And you _aren't_?" Hayley snapped.

Rebekah sneered. "I'm _not_ the one having sex with Tyler bloody Lockwood, am I?"

" _No_ , you're the one who was spotted making out with an intern last night. Wonder what _Marcel_ would say," Hayley quipped.

"I have no idea since I haven't spoken to him since he left for bloody Libya." Rebekah spat out, going over to Hayley's dresser and yanking out a sweater and a pair of jeans. "We have rounds in _less_ than an hour. Get dressed."

Hayley sighed. "Can you toss me a bra and underwear, since you're over there?"

Rebekah's lips twisted and she sighed heavily. Opening another drawer, she pulled out a sports bra and the oldest pair of Hayley's underwear she could find. " _Here_ ," she said, throwing them at Hayley.

" _Really_?" Hayley gave Rebekah's choices a long look.

"You told me to choose. Maybe they'll prevent you from making other, dubious choices with your lady bits," Rebekah retorted with a smirk.

Sliding out of bed, Hayley watched Rebekah's eyes dart to the ceiling before her friend left the room. "You had better move quickly," Rebekah called from the other side of the door.

Shaking her head, Hayley trudged over to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She felt her heart squeeze. Elijah would be there today. Every time she'd had to see him in the last six months; she felt like she couldn't breathe.

" _I'm sorry, Hayley," Elijah had said._

"I'm sorry," Hayley said bitterly, tears pooling in her eyes.

Sucking in a shaking breath, Hayley stepped out of the shower and then she forced a brush through her hair. No time to dry her hair or give her makeup a real effort and did she really care? No.

Hayley walked back into her room and dressed before she made her exit. Josh stumbled out of his room, stuffing a foot into his shoe. "Ready?" Hayley asked him.

"Not," Aiden told her, coming out of Josh's room.

"Getting there," Josh said.

"Come on, guys!" Davina called from downstairs. She waved a coffee cup at Hayley. "Just like you like it."

"And remember when you said you _didn't_ want a kid sister," Josh teased Hayley.

"Thanks, D," Hayley called, taking the mug and giving Josh a scathing glare.

Josh laughed it off as they hurried out the front door. "Shotgun," Josh cried.

"I thought _you_ were driving, this time," Rebekah remarked, looking confused.

Davina pulled out a set of keys. "I'll do it."

"She has a set of your keys?" Aiden asked Josh, looking confused. "Why don't _I_ have a set of your keys?"

"Because I'm _special_ ," Davina said with a giggle.

Rebekah groaned. "Can we just get on with it before we're late?"

Hayley had to agree. "Hey, wait up!" Tyler called, coming out, half-in, half-out of his jacket as he hurried after them.

"Faster!" Rebekah cried, climbing into the car. She locked the door behind her while Hayley slid into the passenger side, Davina got behind the wheel, Josh and Aiden climbed in on the other side, to sit beside Rebekah.

"Come on, guys!" Tyler called, tapping on Rebekah's window. "I didn't put gas in mine."

"Tough luck," Rebekah called before tapping Davina on the shoulder. " _Leave_ him."

" _Really_?" Davina said, looking at Tyler. "He's my resident."

"Too bad. He's _not_ the one who failed his boards," Rebekah spat.

Rolling her eyes, Hayley sunk further down in her seat. As if she needed that reminder. "Thanks, Bekah."

"Oh, Hayley, you'll pass them. Don't worry," Rebekah said, squeezing her shoulder.

Shrugging her friend off, Hayley continued to stare out the windshield. "We're not five. Let him in the car."

Rebekah groaned and opened the door to let Tyler into the car. "Thanks," Tyler said.

"Don't thank me. I'd leave you by the side of the road," Rebekah retorted.

 _Elijah_

Elijah stood at the nurse's station. His mind would not rest. He felt his nerves shatter when Aurora's voice sounded in his ear. "Hello, husband," she called.

"Rory, _not_ _now_ ," Elijah grunted, staring at the chart in front of him as his wife slipped her hand into his.

"Can we have lunch together? Like old times?" Aurora asked, slipping between him and the desk.

Taking a step back, Elijah avoided looking down into his wife's eyes. She'd been a pleasure to be with when they were in med school. Wild, beautiful and reckless. She'd taken him by his tie and yanked him into a broom closet their first day of rounds as interns. She'd been like no other woman he'd ever been with or wanted to be with.

"Eli, please," Aurora whispered, slipping her hands around his neck, like there was not a nurse sitting right there, looking right at them. "Please, Eli. _I_ _miss_ _you_. Don't you miss your _wife_?"

"Aurora," Elijah snapped. Losing his temper, he took her hands and removed them from his neck. "I have work to do." Dropping her hands to her sides, Elijah registered the look of pain on her face and he walked away.

"Elijah," Sage called to him. "Hey. How are you doing?" His sister-in-law fell into step with him.

"I've had better days," Elijah admitted wirily.

Sage smiled. "You can come and stay with me and Finn. We can use all the help with the twins we can get. They're a hand-full and they're not even two."

Smiling, Elijah stopped at the end of the hall, folding his arms over his chest. "I'll think about it. Thank you for the offer."

Sage patted him on the arm. "I'm off. But I hope you'll come over for dinner tonight."

"Of course," Elijah nodded, watching Sage head down the hall.

Niklaus appeared at the other end of the hall. His brother caught his eye and headed toward him. _Not_ _today_ , _brother_ , Elijah thought darkly before heading off, down the opposite end of the hall.

"Elijah!" Kol cried and Elijah inhaled sharply.

"Not now, Kol," Elijah snapped, side-stepping and walking past his brother.

"Elijah!" Kol cried, sounding hurt.

"I said ' _not_ _now_ ', Kol!" Elijah snapped, again, this time louder, attracting the attention of a group of interns. When they caught him looking, they quickly looked away, but he heard them whispering behind his back.

Elijah moved to continue down the hallway and around a corner when someone ran into him. "Oh," he said, grabbing the person when he realized it was Hayley. " _Hayley_ ," he breathed.

Hayley looked up at him, her large eyes full of distrust and anger. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. He cursed himself every day for not being honest with her from the start. However, where should he have begun? I left my wife in England after finding out she cheated on me with those closest to me?

"Elijah," Hayley muttered. "I've got to go," she said.

"Hayley, can we talk?" Elijah said, holding onto her.

" _No_ ," Hayley shook her head. "I've got to go. I've got rounds and Caroline's got enough on her plate. My being late, shouldn't be one of them."

"How is Caroline?" Elijah asked her, attempting to stop her from leaving.

Blowing out a breath, Hayley shook her head. "I have no idea. She hasn't talked to any of us since she went to Mystic Falls." Pulling away from Elijah, Hayley walked away.

"Dr. Mikaelson!" Davina Claire called, glancing at her sister's quickly retreating back. "Umm… Dr. de Martel needs a consult."

Elijah sighed, of course she did. " _Right_. Thank you, Claire." Davina hurried off, leaving Elijah alone with his inner turmoil.

"Dr. Mikaelson!" Lucien Castle called with a huge grin. Lucien was swiftly becoming Elijah's least favorite intern, with his arrogance and fool-hardy style. "The other Dr. Mikaelson is looking for a consult from you." The boy acted as if he expected that Elijah would snap to attention and follow him.

Elijah glared back at Lucien. "Which Dr. Mikaelson would you be referring to since we have an abundance of my family roaming the halls?" His tone held all the contempt he felt for the young intern who seemed un-phased.

"Klaus," Lucien stated with a wide grin. "He's _eager_ to see you."

Smiling down at Lucien, Elijah turned on his heel, walking in the opposite direction. "I'm sorry, Lucien, I have _another_ consult."

Lucien hurried after him, his grin slipping off his face, his eyes registering panic. "Yes, _well_ , if the other consult could wait, just for a bit, Dr. Mik— Klaus was _rather_ keen on seeing you _now_." Elijah ignored Lucien and kept walking.

Yes, Elijah knew what would happen to poor Lucien when he could not deliver on his younger brother's whim. This gave Elijah a sliver of pleasure. Petty. When did he become so petty?

Opening a door, Elijah hurried up the stairs and to the fourth floor. Spotting Hayley, he moved toward her when she looked up to see him coming and grabbed Rebekah by the arm. His sister and his former girlfriend disappeared around a corner.

"Dr. Mikaelson!" Vincent Griffith, yet another new intern, caught up with him. "Just the man I was looking for. Your brother, Kol, is looking for a consult, when you're free." Mr. Griffith was one of the only new interns that Elijah could stand. The man was calm and steady. He would make an excellent addition to the neuro team.

"Thank you, Vincent. I have to do a quick consult with Dr. de Martel but I will stop by to check on Kol's case, after," he assured Vincent.

Vincent smiled and thanked him before going back to wherever he'd just come from.

Elijah forced himself to continue on down the hallway. Aurora smirked at him when he came into the room. "Hello, Eli. This is Thomas, he's got _quite_ a headache." She glanced down at her patient who clutched his head and let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Yes, let's get him to CT and go from there," Elijah said. "In the meantime, Thomas, can you hear me?" he asked, coming to stand beside the man.

Thomas let out a loud groan, his eyes unsteady as he tried to make contact with Elijah's. "We're going to give you something for the pain and to help you calm down. How does that sound?"

Thomas' mouth quirked into the tiniest of smiles. "Th… Th… Than—"

"Thank me after I cure you," Elijah said quietly.

Thomas nodded, closing his eyes as a nurse inserted a needle into his arm, and he slowly relaxed, lying down on the bed. Elijah looked at Aurora who looked pleased with herself. She knew how to get to him and an inexplicable case like this would do that trick.

 _Caroline_

Taking a deep breath, Caroline stepped through the doors of her old hospital. The last time she'd been here, she'd been a patient, an intern and an expectant mother. She was no longer any of these things. Everything about this place reminded her of her old life, her old self.

"Caroline!" Hayley called, jogging down the steps and moving to hug her.

Caroline patted Hayley on the back. She knew that her friend had problems of her own. All of her friends had left countless messages for her while she was staying with her mother in her hometown. "Hey," she replied with as close to a cheery smile as she could muster.

"Caroline," Josh came down with Rebekah, Jack and Tyler.

Rebekah threw her arms around Caroline, holding her tightly. "We've missed you," she cried.

If she'd only known that she just had to lose so much for her friends to show how much they cared… Caroline forced the bitter thought away. She lived. A lot of people would have died after what she'd been through. She was lucky. She should _feel_ lucky.

"Hey, guess what?" Hayley exclaimed, taking Caroline's arm.

" _What_?" Caroline played along.

"I'm _your_ intern," Hayley proclaimed with a smile.

Caroline's eyebrows rose. "I only get _one_?" she joked.

"No, _no_ , of course not," Rebekah jumped in.

Jackson nodded. "Yeah. You can have one of mine. I'd say, take _Lucien_."

"What's _wrong_ with him?" Caroline quipped.

Her friends laughed and for a second Caroline felt normal. Then she saw him at the top of the staircase. Klaus. "Can we get a coffee?" she asked, steering Hayley away from the stairs. She'd been avoiding Klaus since she'd left the hospital. It wasn't fair to him. She knew that. The logical part of her brain registered just how unfair to him she was being. But being near him reminded her of what they'd lost.

"Caroline!" Kol Mikaelson greeted her warmly as they approached the coffee cart.

"Kol," Caroline replied with a smile. She liked the crazy plastics god. Being around Kol would be easier than being around other people at the hospital who would act as if they had to walk on egg shells around her.

"Are you _back_?" Kol inquired, taking a sip of his coffee.

" _Yes_ , I am," Caroline replied.

" _Good_. I need someone to fetch my dry cleaning," Kol teased her.

Caroline grinned. " _Sure_. I have a _better_ idea. You let me help you today."

"Right then. And that means I get Marshall, too. How _grand_. I heard that she's your new intern." Kol eyed Hayley with a wide grin.

"How did you hear that?" Hayley asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"The _weakest_ link in your chain," Kol retorted with a wink.

" _Davina_?" Hayley demanded.

Kol shrugged. "I did not say that…"

"You've got to be kidding me," Hayley groaned. "I'm not telling that kid anything, anymore."

"Sure," Josh muttered, loudly. Turning to Caroline, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, Care, Aiden and I are planning on getting a place of our own. You're welcome to stay with us."

For a moment Caroline had no idea what Josh was trying to say to her. Whirling around on her heel, she faced Hayley who looked guilty. "Did you give _my_ room to _someone_ _else_?" she demanded.

Hayley opened her mouth at the same time that Dr. Bennett came up to them. "Dr. Forbes, I'm happy to see you've come back." Her smile made Caroline's mouth work upward into an automatic, make-people-happy-smile.

"I'm _happy_ to be back." Caroline's words coming out of her mouth, her brain processing what people wanted from her before her emotions could catch up to spoil the effect.

Bonnie turned to Kol. "Dr. Mikaelson," she said coolly.

"Dr. Bennett. Good to see you. I must be going. Forbes, Marshall, with me," Kol called over his shoulder.

"Bye," Caroline called over her shoulder. She wanted her coffee but she also wanted to do some work. Working meant not thinking about everything that happened before. Any distraction would be good.

"Caroline," Hayley began when Caroline cut her off.

" _Don't_. Just don't. Not right now. _Later_ ," Caroline said as they entered an elevator and went up to the fifth floor.

"My feet are _killing_ me," Josh moaned as they took a seat in the cafeteria. Caroline sat beside her best friend, not wanting to talk.

"You okay, Care?" Josh asked.

Caroline glanced up from her salad. "Never better," she said brightly.

Josh watched her carefully. " _Nope_. We're _not_ going to do that. If you feel like crap, you can tell me; I don't mind." He smiled cheerfully and Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "Oh, _okay_. Let's make lunch to-go." He gathered their food onto a tray and led the way out of the cafeteria. They took the elevator down to the first floor and walked outside, taking a seat on a bench, a good twenty feet from the hospital. "Now, let it all out," Josh ordered her, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

Caroline curled her legs under her, pressing her face into Josh's scrub top and let out loud sobs as her tears soaked his shirt. "I… I…. I…"

"I _know_ , Care," Josh said, pressing his face into her hair and kissing her head. "It's _okay_. You don't have to fake it for me."

Sobbing, Caroline sat for a long time, allowing Josh to comfort her for the first time since she'd left. "I don't know if I can do this," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Hey, _don't_ say that. You're Caroline Forbes. You're one of the superheroes around here. Just remember, we're _going_ to change the world," Josh told her and Caroline laughed.

"If you say so," Caroline muttered, pressing her face into his chest.

Josh hugged her to him. "I do say so. And tomorrow's going to be _better_. Hey, did I tell you about all the hot, new interns we have…"

Perking up, Caroline glanced up at Josh with a grin. "Tell me."

"Okay. There's Lucien. He's an ass but he's got _really_ nice abs. There's Vincent. He's got pretty eyes. There's Oliver, man, he's got really broad shoulders. And…" Caroline listened to Josh as he recounted the hotness of the new interns, and she relaxed, allowing the tension to leave her body. She needed this. She needed to come back home to her new family.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter and will send me your thoughts and you will let me know if you have any questions.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Thank you for the lovely response to this sequel! You're all awesome! On with the show…**

Chapter 2: Hell Hath No Fury

 **Five Months and Twenty-Eight Days Before:**

 _Hayley_

Rain poured down outside. Drips hitting the window pane making Hayley jump. She sat on her couch with a bottle of tequila clutched between her legs. Married. Elijah was married. Married. How in the hell did she not figure it out? Huh. It seemed to make sense. All the times that Elijah would up and disappear or suddenly calm up. What a freakin' joke. Her whole freakin' life felt like a really, really bad joke.

"Are you going to sit around here all day feeling sorry for yourself?" Rebekah demanded, coming over and folding her arms over her chest.

Hayley glowered back at Rebekah. "I have tequila. And bad day-time soaps." She gestured toward the tall woman yelling at the older woman in a wheelchair. "This is important work: drinking and watching this crap as an art form."

"Have some self-respect," Rebekah snapped, grabbing the remote control and flicking the TV off. "Get up. We're going out to a bar to drink with other people so you stop looking like a lonely loser."

"Thanks, Bekah," Hayley grumbled, standing up.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Hayley's clothes. "No. We are not leaving just yet. Not with you looking like that." She waved a finger at Hayley's over-sized, Washington State U T and loose yoga pants.

"What's wrong with how I look now?" Hayley snapped, her lower lip puckering outward.

Tyler entered the room. "Hay—geez, who died?" he asked, looking her over with a sneer.

"Huh?" Hayley felt confused, running a hand through her hair and catching her fingers in a tangle. "Ouch." Groaning, she tried to keep tugging but her fingers were stuck.

Rebekah gave a sigh and helped Hayley free her fingers. "Tyler, this is not the time for death jokes. Just because Hayley looks like she stopped living… Never mind." Rebekah shrugged and took Hayley by the hand, dragging her up the stairs and away from Tyler.

Tyler decided to follow them. "Hey, did you hear about Dr. de Martel-Mikaelson and Elijah. They've been arguing all over the hospital. I've been dying for something to happen for weeks. And God provides."

Hayley could hear Tyler's laughter when Rebekah shoved her into her room and then walked around her to get to Tyler. "Shut it!" she snarled before slamming the door in Tyler's face.

"I have to do something since you refuse to have sex with me!" Tyler shouted through the door.

"Take care of your problems, Lockwood, that's why you have an opposable thumb," Rebekah shouted back before she pulled Hayley into the bathroom. "I'm turning on the shower and will find you some clothing. If you don't get showered and dressed; I will do it for you." Giving Hayley a long look, Rebekah strode out of the bathroom.

Hayley closed and locked the door. When was the last time she'd forced herself into the shower? Oh, right, the day that she found out Elijah was married. What had happened to her? When did she become that woman who fell apart because of a guy? Sad drunken woman on her couch instead of driven intern ready to kick her ass to get a surgery. Where was her fire? Where was her brain? This stopped now. Well, tomorrow, after drinking and meeting someone to while away the night.

Nodding to herself, Hayley stripped down, took a long, hot shower before stepping out. She felt better. No more tears would be wasted on a guy who couldn't be honest. If Elijah had so little respect for her, then he could just stay the hell out of her way.

Rebekah stood in the middle of her bedroom with a pile of Hayley's clothes. The blonde tossed her a low-cut purple top and a short skirt. "Dress. Hurry up!" Rebekah ordered Hayley while looking for a pair of shoes. "And these," she said, holding up a pair of heels Hayley forgot she owned.

Hayley took the heels and entered her room. She slipped into the clothes and heels. Rebekah came in and helped her with her makeup. Tosseling her hair to get that just out of bed look, Hayley looked to Rebekah for approval, Rebekah grinned widely.

The two women linked arms and left the room. Tyler was sitting on the couch. As they headed toward the door, he sat up. "Damn, Hayley, that is one hell of a transformation," he called, his eyes moving over her body.

"Thanks, Ty," Hayley called back as Rebekah opened the door. Hayley started to leave but stopped. "Do you want to come with us? You can buy me a drink," she said, tucking her hair behind her ear and smiling at him.

Tyler's eyebrows rose but he smiled widely. "Sure."

Hayley turned to find Rebekah giving her a look. "It's fine, Bekah. It's just a drink, not a proposal."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I am not administering your STD panel," she grumbled under her breath.

Hayley rolled her eyes but laughed. "I thought I'd ask Josh for that favor."

"You mean if he ever peels himself away from Care's bedside?" Tyler quipped.

Hayley and Rebekah looked at Tyler whose smile fell. "Don't look at me like that. I care. Just… Shut up. Okay. I need a drink." His shoulders dropped and he kicked the ground with his sneaker.

"She's going to be okay," Hayley said. "And soon she's going to be going out with us."

Rebekah forced a smile and then opened the driver's side door to her car. "Of course she will. Caroline Forbes is a fighter. She's one of us."

 **Five Months and Twenty-Seven Days Before:**

 _Elijah_

Elijah Mikaelson stood in the middle of the lobby of New Orleans Grace Hospital. It felt the same but completely different. Aurora had come home. Not their home. His home. She had come home to him. Or so she thought. She thought that he was her home. That he could still be that to her. That he could forgive her for the way that she shattered everything.

The doors slid open and a black umbrella entered the hospital followed by a tall brunette. Elijah stood, frozen to his spot near the front desk. Hayley closed the umbrella, Her eyes on her task. She looked more relaxed. The tension had left her body. Perhaps she might talk to him.

Elijah moved to approach her when Tyler Lockwood came in, shaking water from his short locks and then he slid an arm around Hayley's waist. The boy whispered something into her ear. His smile made Elijah's hands curl into fists. Surely, she had not slept with that boy. Had he driven her to that?

"Ah, brother, it looks as if Tyler Lockwood is the palate cleanser that our young interns use to heal the wounds we give them," Klaus quipped, his eyes narrowing.

"Niklaus," Elijah hissed under his breath. "Not now." He started to walk away when Klaus grabbed his arm.

"Brother, do not allow the past to come between us now," Klaus said, searching Elijah's eyes for any sign of softening. If he thought that Elijah was in a forgiving mood, he could count himself wrong.

Elijah pulled his arm away and straightened his tie. "This is not the time, Niklaus," he snapped. He moved to walk away to find he had caught Hayley and Tyler's attention. "Excuse me," he muttered, walking away from his brother and past the interns.

"What is up with the Mikaelsons?" Tyler whispered a little too loudly.

"I'm no longer interested in the Mikaelsons' or their drama," Hayley retorted sharply.

For once Lockwood decided to not engage. "That's cool. I guess."

Elijah continued on down the hallway. On his way, he found himself headed up to the sixth floor. Peering inside the room, he saw Joshua Rouza, his head laid next to Caroline Forbes' hand. The young intern seemed to be asleep but the moment Elijah came in, his head lifted off the bed.

"Hey, is everything cool in here? Did they ask for a consult? Freya didn't mention one. Trust me, I've been hounding her around the clock about consults and if anything's changed." Joshua tried to smile but failed, his eyes moving to the blonde on the bed.

"No. I just wanted to check in. I know that the others are worried about their friend." Elijah walked over and pulled out his tiny flashlight. He slid Caroline's eyelids open and flashed his light back and forth, hoping for some sign that she was beginning to come to. Anything would be better than this infernal rest the perky child seemed to have succumbed to.

"You're worried about how Hayley's taking this," Joshua replied curtly. When Elijah glanced at him. He saw that the boy had folded his arms over his chest. Aw, yes, the ranks had closed. Right now, Josh was less an eager intern and more a protective friend.

"Yes, I am. Is she alright?" Elijah asked, pocketing his flashlight and straightened his stance.

Joshua chuckled but he did not seem to find anything funny. "Yeah. You know Hayley. She's almost as good as new. If new means drinking and partying rather than working her ass off for her boards because the guy she was so freakin' into is a lying sack of –"

"I would kindly suggest that you remember that we are at work before you finish that thought. Perhaps you should take a rest from your vigil. Go outside. Take a look at the sun. Study for your test." Elijah placed his hands in his pockets and gave Josh a long look. He knew he hurt Hayley. He did not need Joshua or anyone to remind him of that fact. His sister was doing the work for both of them to regain Hayley's trust.

Whereas Rebekah had their shared friends to bond them together; Elijah did not have a hook to reel Hayley back into his life. He would have to wait, be patient and hope that she would eventually allow him to talk to her again.

Joshua sat back down, giving Elijah a stubborn look of defiance. "I'm good here. Thanks for the concern."

Elijah nodded and decided to leave the room. He soon wished her hadn't. "Elijah, darling, would you allow me to buy you a cup of coffee?" Aurora said, appearing by his side.

Sighing, Elijah began to rub at the bridge of his nose. "Aurora, this is not a good time," he replied. His hope was that she would go off to bother her brother.

Aurora stepped in front of him. "Are you going to talk to me, Elijah, or are we to perform this…dance in which I attempt to lead you and you spin off with another partner?"

"I have patients to attend to," Elijah snapped. He walked around and away from his wife. They had been happy once. Happiness is fleeting.

Hayley stood at the end of the hallway and the look on her face gave him pause. How could one look express so much anguish? Is that how he looked when he found that his devoted wife had betrayed him–not once but several times?

"Hayley," her name came out his mouth before he knew it was on the tip of his tongue.

Hayley's expression darkened and she turned and walked away from him. Elijah moved past anyone who was blocking his path until he caught her by the elbow, yanking her into the first empty room he could find. "Hayley, I am so sorry," he said, pulling her against him.

Hayley's body began to quake as he held onto her. "I'm so sorry. Please…"

"Elijah, don't," Hayley whispered, trying to pull free of him but he held her back to his chest, not willing to allow her to walk just yet. He feared that if he let her go now she'd never come back. "Elijah," she hissed. "Let. Go!"

Her words felt like a slap in the face and he dropped his arms to his sides. "I'm sorry."

"I am, too," Hayley muttered under her breath and he thought her heard tears choking her but she left the room before he could see if she was indeed crying.

 **Five Months and Twenty-One Days Ago:**

 _Davina_

Davina Claire felt nervous. She'd meant to come in earlier. To talk to her. But how do you say "Hi, I'm your sister. I mean, I think that maybe I'm your sister. I was adopted and… So if we just have a little lab test and I'm right that would be great because I'm coming to work here soon and I'd really like to know you and… And I am babbling. Ha! Right. Okay." No, that did not sound good. None of it sounded good.

Her body trembled just a little bit as she shouldered her bag; trying to will herself to enter the lobby of New Orleans Grace Hospital. This might be awkward. Or terrible. Hayley might hate her. That would be the worst. She never felt like she had a real family and all she wanted was a huge hug and for Hayley to be as happy as she was find out that they were family. If they were family.

"Going in, darling?" a male doctor called from behind her. He gave her a wide grin as he strolled by like he owned the place.

"Umm… Yeah. In a second," Davina said, looking at the roof again. Soon she might have every beam memorized.

"Would you like a little tour?" the doctor asked, walking backwards toward the doors. That grin on his face made Davina's stomach flip-flop. He could be bad for her education. Or very, very, very good for it.

A slow smile began to form on Davina's face. "Su-re." She drew the word out and the male doctor's grin widened. "I'd love to take a tour. The last time I was here I spent most of the time stuck in a room."

"I thought you looked familiar? You weren't one of mine, were you? I think I recognize that nose." He said, examining it as she came to the door which he stood in front of.

"Are you trying to imply I had a nose job?" Davina asked, reaching out and smacking him.

"Ouch. For a little bit of the thing, you hit hard, darling," he said, his eyes lighting up.

Davina shook her head. He had very pretty brown eyes and she wanted to keep looking into them into the following week but he was not why she was here. She had to stay focused and flirting with Dr. Pretty Eyes was not going to help her. "I try to make it hurt when I'm being insulted."

"I was teasing you… Sorry, I didn't catch your name." He retorted, stepping through the sliding glass doors.

Davina followed him inside. "What you call teasing, most people refer to as mocking. And my name is Davina Claire."

"Kol Mikaelson," Kol said, offering her a hand.

Davina took his hand and meant to shake it when he lifted her hand to his lips, kissing it softly, his eyes moving to hers. "Kol Mikaelson? Like Mikael Mikaelson? The Chief?" she gulped, feeling her stomach sink.

"Not really like so much as an improvement upon the original," Kol stated as they headed up the stairs.

"There are more of you?" Davina vaguely recalled there being a Rebekah who worked with Marcel Gerard, her favorite doctor on staff.

"Yes. Two sisters. One younger and one much older. Ha-ha. Don't tell her I said that. Freya would kill me. And there are three brothers, all older and none as handsome as moi." Kol stopped to hit a button to the elevator, going up.

"Wow. You've got a lot siblings." Davina shook her head. "Your poor mom."

"Indeed," Kol grinned. "Do you have any siblings, Davina?"

Davina stepped into the elevator and Kol followed her inside while she contemplated her answer. "I think I might have a sister…"

"Really? Why do you say 'might?'" Kol inquired, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, I was adopted as a baby. I never knew who my biological parents were, until recently and it turns out that I might have a sister," Davina said with a shrug.

"Ah, and the plot thickens." Kol laughed. "Let me guess. You're here because this sister works here at this hospital?"

"How did you know?" Davina asked, her lips rounding in an O.

"Because you were terribly nervous about coming inside which leads me to believe that a) you were a new intern, b) you were awaiting lab work or c) you were looking for long lost family." Kol held out an arm as the doors opened and Davina stepped out first.

"I'm actually a, b and c," Davina stated with a smile.

Kol began to grin again. "My lucky day. Now, tell me, which one of the lovely ladies that work here is this long-lost sister?"

"Hayley Marshall." Davina watched Kol's head begin to shake.

"Hayley? Yes, I can see the resemblance. Although she seems to have taken all the height genes." Kol watched Davina closely and caught her wrist when she went to punch him on the arm. "When do you intend on telling Hayley of this news? I'd like to be there, for moral support, of course."

Davina sighed. "I don't know. I haven't been able to come up with the good way to tell her."

"Being blunt is usually the best way to open with this type of news. I would just go for "Hello, Hayley. I'm Davina. I think you're my sister."

"What?" a voice said from behind them.

Davina felt her heart lurch and her throat tighten. "Oh!" she gasped, finding Hayley standing behind her with her arms folded over her chest.

"What in hell are you talking about?" Hayley snapped, glaring at Kol.

"Well, yes, you see –" Kol began when Davina jumped in.

"I think you're my sister. I don't know. We'd have to have DNA tests but we have the same rare blood type and look alike and… and I was adopted as a baby and my parents told me that my mother is Tiffany Marshall. The Tiffany Marshall…" Davina trailed off as Hayley held up a hand, her face stony.

"Whoever you are, do you think that my mother hasn't had people just show up before claiming to be relatives. That's what happens when you become world-renowned. I suggest you find someone else to scam. I have patients to deal with."

Davina felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. This was unbelievable. She'd been hoping for acceptance. She'd been prepared for questions. But flat out rejection without a second's thought? No. This isn't how this worked.

Kol gave Davina an apologetic look but she squared her shoulders and stomped down the hall after Hayley. "Hey!" she yelled. "We're not done here!"

"Oh, yes, we are!" Hayley snapped, turning on a heel to glare down at Davina. "Go sell your scam to someone else."

Davina glared up at Hayley. Reaching out, she grabbed several strands of Hayley's hair, yanking them out of her head. "Thanks for the DNA. I'm going to have someone who's a little less jaded send this to the lab."

Hayley's jaw dropped and she moved to grab Davina's wrist but Davina turned and hurried away. Kol looked amused as Davina came by him. "Would you like me to yell at the boys in the lab for you?"

"Would you?" Davina asked.

"For you, anything," Kol replied.

Davina smiled. She thought she might like it here if she could hang out with Kol. And if Hayley was going to be a bitch, Davina could be, too, but she'd rather kill her sister with kindness.

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: I hope you liked my version of the Hayley/Davina sister reveal. In the first story it probably seemed like Davina was very young because Hayley kept referring to her as a kid. Davina is only a couple of years younger than Hayley in the story, and, yes, she graduated early by about two years.**

 **Guest: Thank you. We will see more Haylijah moments over the course of the story.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Ah, you're so sweet! I'm thinking that every other chapter will be flashback heavy until we get caught up. Marcel is definitely coming home, probably in the next chapter.**

 **Guest: I love the enthusiasm! I hope you enjoy this chap.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. We've have some homecomings and some awkward mounting tensions. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: What Welcome Home Parade?

 _Hayley_

"Uh. _Nope_. Not going to happen." Hayley shook her head. She and her fellow interns sat at a table across from the residents. Hayley spent half her time with her old friends and half her time with her new friends. It felt weird not sitting at the residents' table, but being with them felt like being kicked in the stomach, repeatedly. The only other person who stuck out was Caroline who smiled her way through it.

"You _have_ to!" Lucien cried, banging his hands on the table. "We _need_ intel. You're the _only_ one of us who can break their ranks." An evil smile appeared on his face. Yes, Lucien was the Tyler of the new crop of interns. Slutty, ambitious, and reckless as all hell. Hayley kind of liked him. So did Davina, unfortunately.

Between Davina's obvious crush on Kol Mikaelson—who Hayley had been trying to keep her away from—her puppy love for Tyler, and her growing attraction toward Lucien—Hayley saw her baby sister headed toward many, many bad roads. Hayley couldn't blame the kid. She'd been a lot like Davina a couple of years ago. She'd never felt a serious thing for anyone; until she met Elijah Mikaelson. Love had driven an arrow through her heart and she could not bring herself to pull it back out.

"Come on, Hayley. Be Team Intern?" Davina cried, leaning across the table and giving her puppy dog eyes. Her sister's smile made Hayley soften. Just a little bit.

"I'll think about it," Hayley groaned, falling back into her chair. Picking up her cup of strawberry yogurt, she rolled her eyes at Oliver high-fiving Lucien and Lucien throwing an arm around Davina, kissing her on the check. Davina blushed brightly and let out a giggle.

Hayley felt the lump of yogurt stick in her throat when she caught sight of Elijah coming into the cafeteria. And he was not alone. Aurora came in, too. She placed a hand on Elijah's arm. He looked down at her and began to talk. His body turned toward Aurora. Her lips twisted into a wide smile.

"Hey, mind if I join you lot?" Kol's voice brought Hayley out of her stupor.

"Kol!" Davina cried, "This seat's empty," she told him, patting the seat to her right.

Lucien also looked happy to see Kol. "Any interesting surgeries that I might help you with, sir?" he inquired with that wicked grin that made so many of the woman at the hospital turn to putty.

Kol eyed Lucien's arm around Davina. "Perhaps." Looking at Davina, he offered her a smile. "What are _you_ up to this evening, Davina?"

Smile falling, Lucien fell back in his seat, his arm dropping from Davina's shoulders. Davina did not seem to notice. "I'm not busy," Davina said, her body angled toward Kol's now.

"Didn't you say you were going out for drinks with the girls tonight?" Oliver pointed out, twirling his fork and eyeing Davina. "'Cause I would _love_ to get into a OR."

Davina pinned Oliver with a look, her eyes narrowing into slits. "I think I said that I was going out with Hayley and Bekah _tomorrow_ night."

"I believe it was _tonight_ ," Lucien remarked. "However, I might be going deaf. If anyone needs me; I'm off to get that checked on." Getting up, he grabbed his tray and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Tyler asked, coming over to their table. He started to massage Hayley's shoulders who shrugged him off. " _Okay_. Is there something about this table that makes people bitchy?"

"Shut up, Tyler," Rebekah snapped. "Hayley, Caroline's off for rounds," she said, her brows rising.

Hayley looked up to see Caroline headed toward the trash cans. "Shit," she groaned. Aurora had placed herself a foot from them; waiting on Elijah. How was Hayley supposed to avoid the two of them?

"You can't avoid them forever," Rebekah reminded her.

Hayley smirked up at Rebekah. "You should get one of those glass balls and a turban, set up a tent, and make lots of cash off the tourists."

"And then you pay me back for all money you bum off me at the coffee cart," Tyler added.

Rebekah sneered at them. "Come," she ordered Hayley who forced herself to her feet.

"See ya later," Hayley called to the remaining interns. Vincent nodded at her. He had his eyes glued to a book. Davina was too busy talking to Kol to notice her. Oliver's fingers worked as he texted someone about something.

Hayley turned around and headed toward Caroline. Tyler and Rebekah flanked Hayley. She got lucky when it came to the friendship lottery. Loyalty came in handy when you had to deal with your ex and his missus. Aurora's gaze fell on her but Hayley chose to ignore the tiny redhead. Elijah came to stand beside his wife, his eyes on Hayley who ignored him.

Caroline looked at Elijah and Aurora and then at Hayley. The tall blonde strode to the door followed by her friends, like Aurora and Elijah weren't even there.

 _Josh_

"Hey!" Josh came running down the stairs, nearly toppling down them as Klaus Mikaelson ran ahead of him.

"If you can't keep up, might I suggest another profession?" Klaus shouted from below him. "Perhaps professional dog groomer? All you have to fear is getting a bit wet after Sparkles decides to dry herself off with a quick shake."

"I'm good," Josh replied, leaning over and sucking in air. He held up a hand in a thumbs up gesture.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell, Joshua," he groaned, placing a hand on the wall beside him. He shook his head. "Go on a break," he ordered Josh.

"No. I'm good," Josh cried. " _Please_. I want to help with the cute babies." Forcing a smile, Josh stood up straight. "Lead on."

With a quick shake of his head, Klaus grabbed Josh by the shoulder. "I am _not_ asking you. _Go_. Take a break."

Deflating, Josh left the stairwell. He knew that Klaus only had him on his shift to collect info on Caroline but Josh would take any time he could get. He'd fallen behind thanks to his intense relationship with Aiden. All he wanted to do was hang out with his boyfriend. If he didn't straighten up soon he might get kicked out of the program. Everyone knew what happened to Hayley when she let the whole Elijah-being-married thing throw her off her game.

"Right. Okay. Break," Josh sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and yawning. He walked down the hall to find Dr. Bennett bent over the nurse's station desk with a chart. She caught sight of Josh who lowered his head and tried to make it past her.

" _Where_ are you going without your attendee?" Dr. Bennett demanded, a hand on her hip.

"He told me to take a break," Josh replied nervously.

Dr. Bennett looked skeptical. "Dr. _Klaus_ Mikaelson _told_ you to go on a break?" Shaking her head, she looked at her chart. "Looks like the rumors are true," she muttered.

"What rumors?" Josh asked and then wished he hadn't spoken.

Dr. Bennett narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm sorry. Do you think I was talking to you?" she demanded.

A snort of laughter came from behind the nurse's station where Freya Mikaelson was sitting. Freya continued tapping away on the computer like nothing had happened but a slight twist of her mouth gave her thoughts away. "Right. _No_. You did _not_ say a thing. I am _going_." Josh pointed down the hall. " _That_ way. Have a good day, Dr. Bennett." Hurrying away, Josh wished he could drop through a hole in the floor that would swallow him whole. He could hear Bonnie and Freya whispering about something else he probably shouldn't know anything about.

"Hey, man," Jackson called, coming down the hall.

"Hey, Jack," Josh replied, clapping Jackson on the shoulder. "You know your new girlfriend is a _little_ bit mean?"

Jackson glanced back at the nurse's station. "I'm not dating Dr. Bennett," he protested with a laugh.

"The _other_ one," Josh whispered.

Jack glanced back again. "Who told you I'm dating Freya Mikaelson?"

"I don't know… Everyone with eyes!" Josh hissed, punching Jack in the shoulder.

Jackson groaned. " _Great_. Now I'm going to be grouped in with the others."

"Don't feel so bad. At least now you have enough members to make it an official club," Josh teased Jack who placed his hands over his face.

Groaning louder, Jack kept his face buried in his hands until he almost ran into a cart. "Tell me who's actually been talking?"

"Mm… Davina. No shocker. Thanks to Davina, Lucien. Oliver. Rebekah. Kol Mikaelson. Klaus Mikaelson doesn't seem to care. I overheard Sage Mikaelson talking to Dr. De Martel-Mikaelson. _Yeah_. So, pretty much _everyone_ knows that there's something going on with the two of you." Josh led the way to the coffee cart that they knew and loved.

"And Hayley?" Jackson added, pulling his wallet out.

Josh nodded. "We're all just _so_ relieved that you got over being hung up on Hayley."

"I was _not_ that hung up on her, Josh," Jackson cried, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah. _Okay_. And I did not have posters of Ryan Gosling _all_ over my walls for years." Josh gave Jackson a long look. "She was in love with someone else and that was _never_ going to end well for you. We're just happy that you found someone who isn't hung up on someone else."

 _Rebekah_

"What in the bloody hell is going on in _here_?" Rebekah snapped, shoving a streamer out of her face. Her nose wrinkled up as she looked at the sleeve of plastic cups that Davina pulled out of a paper bag and set down on the coffee table.

"We don't have any more room in the kitchen," Davina explained, pulling out paper napkins.

" _Other_ than adding to the _death_ of the environment; do you care to explain yourself?" Rebekah demanded, hand on her hip as Davina removed a ghastly set of paper plates. "Aren't those for _children_?" she asked, examining the plates with dinosaurs on them.

Davina sighed. "That's _all_ they had," she told Rebekah. "And I have to get back to the hospital before Oliver steals _my_ surgery. Or Lucien. The boys are _seriously_ out-of-control." Shaking her head, Davina took the bag into the kitchen.

Rebekah followed the girl into the kitchen. Her jaw dropped open to find even more plates, cups, napkins, bottles of beer, bottles of wine and buckets with ice in them—and every type of bag of chip that Rebekah could name off the top of her head. "What in God's name?"

"Hey, guys," Hayley called from the living room. "Davina, what's going on?"

"That is what I was just asking?" Rebekah called back.

Hayley came into the kitchen. "Oh, shit," she cried.

"Don't we have a girl's night scheduled for tonight?" Rebekah inquired with a sniff. "Or am I to go out by myself? Or worse yet, with one of my in-laws?" When Hayley's looked darkened; Rebekah wanted to kick herself.

"This is for Marcel's coming-home party," Davina said as she opened the door to the fridge and stuck her head inside. "Nope. No more room."

Now Rebekah wanted to kick Davina. "What do you mean: this is for bloody Marcel?" she snarled, her hands balling into fists, her lips peeling back from her teeth. "I thought I said that I would _not_ bloody well participate in a bloody party for his arrival?" Her voice had risen to the point that Hayley and Davina were looking at her with concern.

"Rebekah, there's a little vein that's about to pop right out of your head. _Right_ _here_." Hayley placed a finger to Rebekah's temple. "You _might_ want to calm down."

" _I_ _am_ _bloody_ _calm_!" Rebekah shrieked before grabbing a bottle of wine and walking out of the room. She strode up to her room and sat down on her bed. "Bloody hell," she groaned when she realized that she'd left the cork screw downstairs.

"I've got you covered," Hayley said, plopping down across from her and taking out her key chain. Grinning, Hayley held up a tiny corkscrew.

"This is why you are my best friend," Rebekah said, waving for Hayley to hand over the device.

"Don't let that rumor get started." Hayley teased Rebekah with a wink.

Rebekah shook her head and jerked the cork out. Taking a swig of the vile wine, she let out a gasp. "That is _awful_." She held the bottle out to Hayley.

"I can't. I've got to get back. Caroline's stuck on Freya's shift later and I might get to do something, anything, tonight." Hayley folded her legs and looked at Rebekah. "Maybe I'll even be able to hold some forceps." Her forced enthusiasm made Rebekah feel bad.

"You could say 'Bugger that' and stay here, with me. Be my moral support when I am forced to confront that louse of a –" Rebekah stopped herself before the word "boyfriend" came out of her mouth. No, she had not admitted to Marcel's being anything more than a passing dalliance before; she would not do so now.

Hayley grinned. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

"About what?" Rebekah snapped, taking another sip from the wine bottle and grimacing.

"About what he's been up to? There's a lot going on in the world. Don't you want to know what it would be like to go outside of the U. S. and to help people abroad?" Hayley inquired with a little too much cheer.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "If I want to leave this country, I will bloody well go on a vacation. If you are feeling curious, why don't you sign up with Doctors Without Borders. I will let Elijah know. Perhaps he will sign up as well." Seeing the pained look on Hayley's face; Rebekah heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone with _him_."

"I know, Bekah, and I will be at home as soon as my shift ends." Hayley patted Rebekah on the knee before getting up. "I'll be back before you know that I was gone."

Rebekah snorted and slid off the side of the bed. Walking over to the door, she closed it and then returned to her bed. She lifted the bottle of wine to her lips, sipping the vile fluid until she began to feel a mild buzz. If she were lucky, she would pass out and sleep through the party.

 _Marcel_

It felt damned good to be home. Marcel stretched in his bed. The only thing that would be better than this would be if Rebekah were here. Not that he'd be getting the sleep that he needed but it would be one hell of a "Welcome Home" present.

Marcel had left a message to let Rebekah know that he'd be home today but she was probably out kicking some ass as a resident. He wished he'd stayed around long enough to see her finish up her internship, but his old friend, Diego, had called and told him about some work. Before he knew what he was doing; he'd booked a flight. Rebekah had been less than happy with him but he figured she would understand with time.

Getting out of bed, Marcel went to his dresser and pulled out a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Davina had left a message, asking him to come to Hayley's. Looked like the sisters had worked through their issues. And Rebekah couldn't be that pissed off at him if she didn't freak out about Davina asking him to swing by. Yeah. They'd be fine. Marcel grinned as he looked in the mirror and then headed for the door.

Hayley's place was not that far from his. About a twenty minute drive, if there weren't a billion people on the streets, like there were today. "Damn," Marcel muttered under his breath. He ran a hand over his head, rolling his eyes at the person parked in front him. "The light is _green_ , man," he muttered under his breath. When the guy in front him drove off Marcel rolled his eyes, again. Tourists.

He pulled up to the driveway of Hayley's place and then had to keep going. "What in the hell?" he murmured, looking at the cars spilling out of the driveway and parked in front of the house. Finding a spot, he hoped that no one would have him towed for being parked in front of their house.

Marcel got out his car, closed the door and headed across the road. A couple came out the front door of Hayley's place. They were laughing. "Marcel!" the woman called. She was one of the nurses who worked the day shift. "Welcome home!" she shouted, blowing a noise maker, and then walking away, giggling into the shoulder of her male counterpart.

"Thanks," Marcel called back but the couple didn't bother looking back. He hit the doorbell.

A young, scruffy-looking blonde man opened the door and leaned against it. His blue eyes took Marcel in and he grinned. "Here for the party, man?" he asked Marcel.

"I'm here to see Davina," Marcel replied.

The shorter man grinned. "That girl gets around," he said, taking a sip from a bottle of beer. "She's not here right now. Went back to work about three hours ago."

"Who's at the door?" a familiar voice called out. Then a redhead popped out. "Marcel, how _lovely_ to see you," Aurora cried, throwing her arms around Marcel's neck. "Come. Come. You're missing _your_ party."

"Umm…" Marcel felt confused. What in the hell was Aurora doing at Hayley's house? Did Hayley _know_ that Aurora was at her house? Walking inside, he saw the huge "Welcome Home" banner hanging in the living room. "I'll go tell Niklaus you're here."

"Is Elijah _here_ , too?" Marcel questioned Aurora who pursed her lips.

"No. He's still at work." Aurora offered him another smile. "You must come to dinner with us. I've missed your company."

Marcel forced a smile. "Yeah. Will do." He'd never really gone to dinner with Elijah and Aurora while they were together—and hell would freeze over if he was going to play third wheel on one of their iceberg dinner dates. "You seen Rebekah?"

"Not yet," Aurora replied with a pout. "You'd think she'd be here. I know she missed you."

" _Really_?" Marcel felt hopeful.

Aurora gave him another smile. "Love does not die, Marcel, even if it's painful." She maneuvered through the crowd and toward the kitchen.

He decided to stay in the living room. "Great party," another man he'd never seen before said. Marcel nodded.

When Aurora did not come back out of the kitchen with Klaus; Marcel headed upstairs. Maybe Rebekah was in her room. He walked down the hall. The sound of quiet music filled the space. He grinned at the sounds of a band they used to like playing. Lifting his knuckles, he tapped on the door. "Bex," he called before wrapping his fingers around the doorknob and opening it.

"Hey!" Marcel greeted Rebekah who laid on her side, an empty wine bottle lying beside her.

" _Go_ _away_ , you bloody fool!" Rebekah groaned, sitting up and glowering at him.

"Is that anyway to talk to me? I just came back from saving _countless_ lives of people who couldn't afford to get here," Marcel said, striding over and sitting down beside Rebekah who eyed him suspiciously.

"Are you _daft_? I said 'Get out!'" Rebekah spat at him, pointing at the door.

"Baby, you're drunk," Marcel said, reaching out to cup her cheek.

Rebekah sneered at him. "Yes, I _am_. I'm drunk. Not _stupid_ ," she snarled. "And if _you_ won't leave. _I_ will." Pushing her way down the bed, Rebekah stood up and stumbled to the door.

"Bekah!" Marcel cried out, getting up, he followed her out the door and down the hall. "Bekah, can we talk?" he shouted after her. She seemed bent on ignoring him as she stumbled down the stairs, her hands clutching the banister.

Aurora appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh, hello, Bekah," she said cheerfully.

"Bugger yourself!" Rebekah shouted into Aurora's face.

Aurora let out a surprised laugh. "Looks like she's had one _too_ many," she told Marcel who watched Rebekah head over to the couch and straddle the man sitting on it. "I found Nik but he saw me and left through the kitchen entrance. Looks as if lots of people run when they see me. They're giving me a bit of a complex."

"Excuse me," Marcel said, walking away from Aurora. He was focused on Rebekah who had stuck her tongue in the poor man's mouth. "Re-be-kah!" Marcel shouted, placing a hand on Rebekah's shoulder and pulling her back from the guy she's been French-ing.

"Oh, Marcel, how lovely. Lucien Castle, Marcel Gerard. Lucien is one of our new interns and has _many_ talents. Marcel is a bloody arse who used to be a heart surgeon at our hospital before he buggered off to Lithuania." Rebekah grinned at Marcel in a vicious manner and he felt his stomach tighten.

"What in the hell is going on in _here_!" a voice demanded from the front door.

Marcel turned to look and he felt his eyes widen. " _Who_ the bloody hell is _that_?" Rebekah demanded.

"Dr. Marshall"! Aurora cried. "What an _honor_ to meet you!"

"Who are _all_ of you people and what are you doing in _my_ house?" Tiffany Marshall demanded, a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. "Where is _my_ daughter?"

" _That_ is Hayley and Davina's mom," Marcel told Rebekah who looked nervous. "Shit." And Marcel thought he'd gotten one hell of a welcome home—looks like he had nothing on Dr. Marshall—who looked extremely pissed off. God help Hayley when she got home.

 **The part of Tiffany Marshall would be played by Bellamy Young A.K.A. Scandal's, Mellie Grant. Have to keep it in the Shondaland family.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. There are parts of this chapter that are dark in nature. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: Our World is Crumbling Around Us

 **Five Months and Fifteen Days Ago:**

 _Elijah_

One day off. One glorious day off work. Elijah loved his job. He loved everything about his job. Except for Aurora's reappearance. Losing Hayley. The two things together felt like a combustible mixture that Niklaus used to mix in the basement that greatly unsettled Elijah. Of course, his younger brother had grown out of his destructive tendencies—or so Elijah told himself when he was not reliving certain nightmares.

"Elijah, are you in, brother?" Kol's voice startled Elijah and he set his drink down on his study table.

Kol's head popped into his office. His home office. He'd almost forgotten allowing his siblings keys to his home. It had turned out to be one more lamentable choice. "There you are. Didn't you hear me calling?" Kol inquired. He walked over, plopped down in a chair across from Elijah, picked up his bottle of choice and poured himself a drink. "What are we celebrating?"

Shaking his head, Elijah got to his feet. "We are doing nothing, Kol. I need a day," he murmured, going to the door and standing beside it.

Kol turned sideways to look up at Elijah. "A day? From what, pray tell? Me?" His brother's eyes widened and a hurt expression appeared before he set his drink down. "Does this have to do with Rory? Elijah, I was just a kid. I swore to you then and I swear to you now, I did not have sex with her… It was just a bit of –"

Elijah held up a hand. "Spare me the details, Kol. I saw what you two were up to and I know why it is that you did not have sex with my wife. I do not need a long, drawn out explanation. If you wish for me to forgive you, you will give me the space I ask for."

Kol rose from his seat and walked to the door. "As you wish, brother." Walking through the door, Kol began to walk down the hallway when he stopped and turned on his heel. "I do have a bit of information about your little mistress that you might find interesting but since you do not want me around; I will keep it to myself." A smirk appeared on Kol's face and then he turned to go.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah felt a knot form in his stomach. Was Hayley alright? If something happened to her, he would come to her whether she wanted him there or not.

Kol turned on his heel. His eyes glowed with mischief and he looked just like he did at the age of seven when he placed a frog on Bekah's pillow. Their sister screamed so loud that their father came running in his boxers and armed with a baseball bat, looking for an intruder who meant his child harm. Needless to say, Kol was grounded for a month with no TV, phone or game privileges.

"It seems that Hayley has more family than we know of," Kol informed Elijah. Elijah could see just how much pleasure that Kol was deriving from having knowledge that others did not and Elijah wanted to shake it out of him but he wouldn't. Klaus would have but Elijah tried to keep his temper under control.

"What does that mean, Kol, precisely?" Elijah turned around and went back into his office as he spoke, refilling his glass.

Kol picked up his glass, drained it and held it out to Elijah who poured him another drink. "Hayley Marshall has a long-lost, little sister."

"She… Oh," Elijah sat down on the edge of his desk and stared at the wall across from him. After a moment he looked back at Kol. "And how is it that you know this? Did one of your little spies tell you?"

Letting out a mocking laugh; Kol rolled his eyes. "No, brother, I met the wee bit of a girl." A wide smile appeared on his face. "Less of a girl and more of a woman. A feisty, fiery little woman. I sincerely look forward to teaching her."

"Teaching her?" Elijah's brows rose. "You mean she's coming to work at the hospital?"

"Yes. She begins her first, formal rotation in two weeks." Kol's smile widened.

"And you plan on pursuing her, romantically?" Elijah watched Kol closely.

Kol shrugged. "I'm not sure that I plan on having more than a passing dalliance with her but she is quite intriguing. Beautiful. Funny. Sassy. I think either it will be a brief fling or she's the one that I'm meant to marry. Time will tell."

"Kol, please, for the love of God, leave the girl be. Don't you have enough women at the hospital to entertain yourself with as it is?" Elijah snapped, feeling annoyed. If he ever stood a chance of regaining Hayley's trust, he could not have Kol treating her new family member as a toy.

"Yes. There are many delectable ladies that work at NOGH but none that have sparked my interest such as Davina Claire has," Kol shot back, grabbing Elijah's bottle and pouring himself another drink.

"Davina Claire? Why does that name sound familiar?" Elijah waited for Kol's reply.

"She was a patient, lost her adoptive parents died in a car crash. She's a lucky girl and needs to feel as if she made it for a reason. Perhaps I'm the reason." Kol stood up. "It has been a lovely catching up but I am running late for a coffee date."

"With whom?" Elijah called after Kol.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," Kol called over his shoulder, waving good-bye.

Inhaling sharply, Elijah got to his feet and moved to sit behind his desk. He could not change how things had ended between him and Hayley or her feelings for him right now, but that did not mean that he would not try to protect her sister even if it meant foiling his brother's plans. He owed Hayley that much.

 **Five Months and Twelve Days Ago:**

 _Jackson_

"Oh, my God!" Jackson cried out as Freya Mikaelson's back arched and she let out a cry. She was on top of him, in the front seat of his car, just outside of her house. His biggest fear would be that one of her many, over-protective brothers, like Klaus, would open the door, haul Jackson out and beat the shit out of him.

This had been Freya's idea so it's not like they would have a right to beat him up but Jackson knew that the Mikaelsons didn't always think in terms of "right" and "wrong." The worst possibility would have been if Mikael had found them. Then Jackson figured he would be out of a job.

Freya grinned down at him, pulling the thin strap of her tank top up over her sweat covered shoulder. "Thanks," she said, dismounting and opening the car door.

"Umm…" Jackson jerked the zipper of his pants up and fixed his belt before climbing out of the car. "Freya!" he called after her.

Turning on her heel, Freya tucked her short curly hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she called back in that husky voice that left him lying in bed at night lonely as hell. Her eyes glittered, a slight smirk making her lips move up. "Did you want to come in?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Jackson said before his brain could process what that word meant. Freya Mikaelson had that effect on him. His body moved towards hers without his putting any intelligent thought into it. Animal instinct took over. Pure, raw desire. And when she looked up at him with those wide eyes, his heart would begin to pound in his chest and the stupidest smile possible would appear on his face.

"Okay," Freya held out a hand and he took it. She led the way to her front door, hips swaying in her tight skirt and he thought that he'd never be able to work with her again and keep his composure.

Freya slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. Dropping her keys just inside the entrance way, along with her purse, she turned to him and pulled her tank top off. Jackson groaned and grabbed her, jerking her up his body, letting out a low moan as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. "Where's the bedroom?" he asked her.

"Back that way," Freya inclined her head and Jackson moved very quickly in that direction. She let out a gasp as he dropped her onto the bed and then jerked his own shirt off. Not once did Jackson think of Hayley as Freya undid his pants and pulled him closer. All the feelings that he had been having for his friend seemed like a school kid's crush as Freya moved underneath him and he looked her in the eye.

"Morning," Freya said.

Peering out from under his hair which had fallen over his left eye, Jackson looked up at Freya who smirked down at him. "How did you sleep?" she asked him, leaning down and kissing his back.

"Pretty damned good. Thank you," Jackson said, rolling onto his side and leaning on his elbow.

Freya smirked as she sat down beside him. She was wearing his T-shirt and he could smell the orange and lime mixture from her soap. "You want to get some breakfast with me this morning? Or did you have a shift?" Lying down beside him, she ran her fingers through his hair. "We were so busy trying to get out away from the hospital last night that I forgot to check." Now, her fingers moved down to his chest, hand sliding down, down, down until she made him lose track of the conversation.

"Sex. Shower. Food," Jackson detailed their itinerary for the day, rolling her on top of him.

"Sounds good to me," Freya said, pressing kisses from his lips downward and he wished that she'd shown up in New Orleans earlier.

When they were in the shower, the phone rang and Freya groaned when it kept ringing. "I've got to go get that," she told Jackson as he kissed her shoulder blade.

"Let it ring," he whispered into her ear.

Freya shook her wet locks. "I want to but I have responsibilities to my patients. You'll understand in the next year or two when you're an attendee." Kissing him on the lips, Freya gave him a sweet smile before she slipped out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

Sighing, Jackson smiled as he washed his hair and then climbed out of the shower. He had started something with a great girl. Work was going well. His friends were a little crazy but he loved them all the same. Things were going really well in his life right now and he intended on enjoying the high.

"Keenlin," Freya said quietly as Jackson came out of the bathroom. She sat on the side of the bed. "I'm sorry. Okay. Yeah. I… Okay. Yeah. Umm… I'm with someone right now… I'll call you later. Okay. Bye."

Jackson noticed the hoarseness of Freya's voice and the way that her shoulders quivered. Rounding the bed, he saw the pinkness of her cheeks and the tiny gulp as she swallowed down something he suspected was a sob. "Hey, everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yes," Freya said, her smile too cheerful. Forced.

"Hey. You can tell me anything," Jackson said.

"I have to get to work. Is it okay if I just give you some money for a cab?" Freya asked, getting up and looking for her purse. A tear began to trickle down her cheek.

"Freya," Jackson called after her.

"I really need to find my purse," Freya cried out, another tear running down her cheek. Her hand went to her hair and she shook her head. "Damn," she muttered, leaving the bedroom.

Following her, Jackson walked down the hallway to find Freya, tears running down both her cheeks. She set down beside her purse and held her hands clamped together in front of her face. "Freya?" Jackson sat down beside her and pulled her to him.

"Jackson, I can't talk to you about it. Alright. I'm sorry. I just can't talk about it with you," Freya cried, sobbing against his chest.

Nodding, Jackson wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. "It's okay. We're still getting to know each other. You can tell me when you're ready. Or not."

Freya pulled back and looked up at him. Pulling his face to hers, she kissed him deeply and Jackson didn't argue when she climbed on top of him, silencing whatever crisis she was dealing with and putting an end to their conversation.

 **Five Months and Ten Days Ago:**

 _Caroline_

Curled up in a ball on her childhood bed; Caroline lay, sleeping. She'd been subscribed a sleep aid as if she was not pre-med and did not know the downsides of these drugs. Nightmares being one she did not relish. Her nights had been filled with dreams of the night that she and Josh had gone out for food and she'd ended up being skewered by a run-away stop sign.

"Caroline?" a faint tapping on her door made Caroline moan and bury her face inside her pillow. "Caroline, honey, your friends are here," her mother called.

All the way from New Orleans, Caroline thought drily. She rolled her eyes and sat up. "Okay," she said quietly.

The door opened and Elena came in with the brothers Salvatore. "Hey, Blondie," Damon called to her with a wide grin.

"Hey," Caroline replied, trying to force herself to show genuine happiness that they were there. Somehow she'd expected that it would be Josh, Bekah, Hales and Jack that greeted her, not her friends from high school and college. That life felt like a—literal—million miles away.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, sitting down on the side of her bed and patting her knee beneath the comforter.

"Okay. I guess," Caroline said, glancing down at her middle. She could feel a scar. She wondered if it would ever heal. She knew she would always feel it. It would be like her shadow. The scar would be part of her. She might not always see it, but she would know it was there, to remind her of the life she'd lost.

Tears slowly filled her eyes and she inhaled sharply. "I…" she began and then she just couldn't. "I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I. Am. Not. Okay!" she cried out, her hands balling into fists and she began to beat her bed, her entire face squeezing up, her lips pulling back from her face as she let out a cry of pain.

Her mother came into the room. "Caroline?" she gasped. "I'm sorry. I think that she probably needs more time."

"I. Am. Not. Okay!" Caroline wailed and when her mother moved to console her, Caroline crawled out of her bed and ran out of the room, past Elena and Damon and into the bathroom. She locked the door and walked over to the bathtub, climbing inside. "I. Am. Not. Okay! I. Am. Not. Okay. I. Am. Not. I. Am. Not. I…I….UhHHHHHH!" Caroline let out a scream.

A loud bang sounded through the bathroom and Caroline's head spun; taking in Stefan who had just kicked the door in. "Caroline," he said, dropping to his knees and cupping her face. "You cannot lock the door like that. You just scared the hell out your mother."

Caroline looked blankly at Stefan. "Caroline?" He gave her a shake. "Caroline? Caroline!" He looked up at her mother. "She's non-responsive. We have to take her in." He looked at Elena.

The world went black as Caroline's eyelids fluttered shut. Then they fluttered open again. She looked at her friends, registering that Stefan was carrying her out of her house. Black. Then they were in the back of Damon's car. Her mother sat beside her while Stefan held her. Black. Entrance of Salvatore Memorial Hospital.

Black. "Caroline?" A nurse Caroline knew back when she first started talking about being a nurse after spraining her ankle during a cheer rally called to her. "Caroline?" She watched Caroline and Caroline watched her but did not feel the urge to reply. She was not sure she ever wanted to speak again.

"She wasn't like this when she first came home. She slept a lot but she wasn't this bad." Liz sat, her head in her hands. "Maybe I should call some of her friends from New Orleans."

"We're her friends," Elena cried, looking hurt.

Caroline wanted to say. "No, mom, that's okay. Let them get on with their own stuff. They have work and their own problems. They don't need me holding them back. They don't need to worry about poor, screwed up Caroline. They didn't even need to know that Caroline was screwed up. No one needed to know. Hell, Caroline didn't need to know how screwed up she felt right now.

Not talking. It actually felt good. It felt safe because words. Words could be dangerous. Like death. That was a big no-no. Babies, also a big no-no. Niklaus Mikaelson, please, never, ever again say that name in my presence. Words. They could only ruin this nice, calm, warm feeling she was beginning to feel. Like floating. Caroline was floating away from all of the words and everything that they made people feel. And feelings.

Feelings no longer needed to mean anything to Caroline anymore. All feelings have done for Caroline was death and pain. More words. Why did we have to think in words? Even images were connected to them. Symbols that helped us make sense of the things that we looked at because, of course, we had to maintain control over everything.

Caroline no longer cared about being in control. Control. Words. Feelings. None of it helped her in the end. It didn't save her and the bab—. Nope. Not going to think it.

Black and the elevators opened. A doctor came over and spoke to her mother. Black and a nurse stood by her side. Black and she stood in the middle of a room. Black and she laid down on the bed and stared at the stark white ceiling. Black and then white. White. Padded. Room. Insane. A word. A bad, bad, bad word when Caroline was a doctor. But she wasn't a doctor anymore. Was she? No. A doctor cared about words and feelings and did not sit in a bathtub screaming until her mother and friends had to take her to a room and throw away the little key.

Tears ran down her cheeks and Caroline rolled over to face the white wall. She closed her eyes and then everything was black again.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reading.**

 **Guest: Thank you! Yes, Bekah is pissed at Marcel and it might take some time for them to get it together. We will see… We will finally see Mama Marshall in action in Ch. 5.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're going to learn a little bit about the Marshall Matriarch in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 5: Tiffany Marshall

 _Elijah_

Rain began to pour outside of the doors of the hospital. Elijah peered out through the glass. He did not relish the idea of going home. Aurora might be there, waiting for him so they could talk. Not that they talked. Elijah would go back to his car. He would drive around until Aurora got the message and went back to her hotel. It would either be that or he would go inside, drop his bag, go back to his bedroom and close the door behind him. He did whatever made her leave him alone 'til the next day.

Sighing, Elijah was about to go outside when he saw Hayley come to the doors and look outside. "Damn it," she groaned.

"It's raining," Elijah said. He knew that he could do better than that but he just wanted to say something, anything that would make her look at him and speak.

Hayley grunted, glancing back at him. "Yeah," she muttered, her eyes flicking back to the water coming down.

"Did you want _this_?" Elijah extended his umbrella to her. He'd heard it might rain but hoped that it wouldn't.

Hayley looked at the umbrella like he'd offered a cobra. "What are you going to do? Wait it out?"

Elijah shook his head. "I'll be fine," he told her, offering her a smile.

Hayley did not smile back. " _No_. Thank you," she said and walked through the doors.

Sighing again, Elijah watched Hayley run through the rain. When she was no longer in his line of sight, Elijah walked out of the building and unfurled his umbrella, walking slowly through the storm. He kept his head up in case someone decided to hydroplane and send him back through his hospital's doors, on a stretcher.

On his way to his car, Elijah saw Hayley standing by her car. She banged the hood before turning around and spotting him. "I locked my keys inside," she shouted to him.

"Did you need a ride home?" Elijah called back. He watched Hayley's shoulder slump.

"Do you have a hanger?" Hayley asked him as he came to stand in front of her, holding his umbrella over her head. She looked ridiculously lovely.

Elijah grinned. "I might. Let me go to my car and look." He held out the umbrella to Hayley who frowned at the object. Rolling her eyes, Hayley took the umbrella and Elijah moved away from her.

Walking toward his car, Elijah felt his heart speeding up. All he had wanted in months was to have an opportunity to be alone with Hayley so that he could clear the air. Now, he was given an opening. Peering inside his car, he did not spot a hanger or anything that would aid Hayley in her current predicament so Elijah would not have to lie and say he found nothing.

The rain continued to fall as Elijah jogged back to Hayley who shivered as she glared into her car. "Sorry. No luck," he told her. "I can give you a ride."

Hayley turned to face him. Her eyes were dark and unwelcoming. Her lips were pursed and her stance told him to keep his distance. Still, he hoped that she would allow him to take her home. Just a few precious moments together.

"Fine," Hayley grunted, walking past him and in the direction of his car.

Elijah let out a relieved sigh and smiled. He followed Hayley back to his car and unlocked the passenger side door, opening it and then closing it after Hayley's feet disappeared inside.

Rounding the vehicle, Elijah took his seat behind the wheel and he glanced at Hayley who jerked the seatbelt over her middle and tossed his dripping umbrella onto the backseat.

"Would you like me to turn on the radio?" Elijah inquired.

"Sure," Hayley muttered, looking out the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

Nodding, Elijah flipped on a radio station with soft jazz. Hayley rolled her eyes but remained silent. "Perhaps not. The rain can be our background music," Elijah joked.

Hayley finally looked at him. "Or we can just sit, _quietly_ , and get this over with." Turning her head, she did not see the look of hurt that passed over Elijah's features before he schooled his expression. Impassive would be better, for now.

The ride back to Hayley's took longer than it should due to the complication of other drivers blocking their way and a near collision that made Elijah more cautious. When they did arrive at Hayley's Elijah noticed that there were a number of people leaving her house. They did not look happy.

"What the hell?" Hayley groaned, getting out of the car. Elijah got out and followed her. He had a feeling she might need him for whatever surprise she was about to encounter.

Stopping in front of the front door; Hayley glanced at Elijah. "Don't you have to get home?" she snapped.

"Not yet," Elijah retorted.

Smirking, Hayley opened the door and walked inside. A second later, she stepped backward, running into Elijah. "Oh, my God!" she cried.

"What is it?" Elijah asked, his hands wrapping around her shoulders. He meant to push her behind him when a woman came to stand in his view. She glared at Hayley, her arms folded over her shoulders, a scowl on her face.

"Hayley, your _mother's_ home!" Rebekah called and Elijah peered around Hayley to see Rebekah sitting on his least favorite intern's lap.

"Hayley, would you, _please_ , explain to me what these people are doing: In _my_ house?" Dr. Tiffany Marshall demanded, waving a hand at the people who were still in the room.

"It's a welcome home party for my friend, Marcel," Hayley explained, pulling away from Elijah and walking into the house.

Elijah followed Hayley inside and closed the door behind him. Turning back to watch the chaos unfold and to offer Hayley support if she needed it.

"Tea seems to be in order," Aurora's voice sounded through the room and Elijah's and Hayley's heads turned to spot Aurora, standing by the entrance to the kitchen. She offered Elijah a smile before disappearing.

Elijah could not believe that his wife was in the house of his ex-girlfriend on the same day that his ex-girlfriend's mother reappeared. He hated to think of whatever surprises the year would bring their way.

 _Hayley_

" _Great_ ," Hayley groaned, running a hand through her long locks as she looked at the kitchen door where Elijah's frickin' wife had just walked through.

"Hayley Jane Marshall!" her mother's voice startled her out of her thoughts. Her mother's wide eyes were now burning a hole in Hayley and Hayley felt like a little girl again. " _Why_ are you hosting parties in my house?"

"Well, I needed a place to live…and you were on one of your trips…so I thought you wouldn't mind if I stayed here…" Hayley shrugged.

" _Wouldn't_ _mind_?" her mother took a deep breath before she looked around at Hayley's friends and co-workers. "I need for everyone who does not live here to, _please_ , _leave_ so I can have a discussion with my daughter."

Lucien slid out from under Rebekah and made his way to the door. Oliver followed him. Aurora came into the room with a smile and a tray cluttered with cups of tea. "Where is everyone going?" she asked them.

" _We're_ _leaving_ ," Elijah said, and Aurora looked around before collecting her coat and leaving with Elijah.

Rebekah folded her arms over her chest. " _I_ _pay_ _rent_ , _so_ _I_ _will_ _be_ _staying_."

Marcel hesitated before moving to kiss Hayley on the cheek. "Thanks for the party," he said and then he left the house, too.

Tiffany looked from Hayley to Rebekah. " _She's_ living in my house?" her mother demanded.

"Yeah," Hayley replied.

" _Wonderful_ ," her mother shook her head.

"Tea?" Rebekah picked up a cup and held it out as a peace offering. She glanced at Hayley as Tiffany shook her head but walked over to take the cup.

"Mom, I didn't know you were coming home," Hayley tried, watching her mother's lips open to blow on the tea. Her expression left little for Hayley to imagine. She could see the irritation there. Yup. Same old mom. Still thought that Hayley was just a kid—under her feet—preventing her from saving the world or whatever grand plan she had.

"Is this it? Or are there others?" Tiffany asked, looking around the room like Hayley's roommates would come climbing out of the walls.

"There's more," Hayley retorted.

" _How_ _many_?" Tiffany demanded, sipping the tea and eyeing Hayley.

"There's Bekah," Hayley waved in Rebekah's direction. "And Jack. And Davina. So the four of us."

Scoffing, her mother, rolled her eyes. " _Four_? Is that all?" She placed a hand on her hip. "I leave and my house becomes a boarding home for wayward interns? Oh, _yes_ , that is a good joke. Maybe I should tell it to my old colleagues. Who's running the place now?"

" _My_ _father_ ," Rebekah replied.

"And he is…" Tiffany waved an impatient hand.

"Mikael Mikaelson," Rebekah retorted. A tiny note of pride tinged her tone and Hayley placed a hand over her mouth to cover her grin. Her mother and Mikael had known each other back in their intern days but her mom left the hospital before Mikael returned from practicing in England.

"Mikael?" Tiffany's eyebrows shot upward. " _Really_?" For a second, her mom's mind seemed to wonder somewhere else and Hayley looked at Rebekah who also looked confused. " _Mikael_ _Mikaelson_ , chief of _my_ hospital. _Ha_! Now, _that_ is funny! God! I _need_ a drink!"

"That I can do for you," Rebekah got to her feet and headed into the kitchen.

The moment that Rebekah had left the room, Tiffany's body slumped and she held out an arm. Hayley moved to her mother's side; helping her to sit down. "Are you okay, mom?"

"It's the new drug. It causes weakness," Tiffany replied as she settled onto the couch before peering behind a pillow. She pulled out a condom. Thankfully, it was still in its wrapper. "Would you?" She held out the condom with a look of disdain.

Hayley took the condom as Rebekah came out of the kitchen with a pitcher of something fruity on a tray with three glasses. "We're out of oranges, lemons, strawberries and vodka," Rebekah said, spotting the condom. "I wondered where Lucien put that."

" _Rebekah_!" Hayley groaned and then she laughed.

Tiffany took a glass and Rebekah filled it. Hayley filled Rebekah's glass and poured herself a drink. "To our new roomie," she said, watching her mother eye her. After a moment her mother clinked glasses with her.

"I suppose I can work around you kids being in my home. But this is _temporary_ ," Tiffany warned them. Taking a sip of her drink, a smile crept onto her face. "I might even keep this one around after kicking the rest of you out." She inclined her head in Rebekah's direction.

Rebekah brightened. "Oh, thank God. I cannot bear having to shack up with one of my loathsome brothers."

"How many do you have?" Tiffany asked, adjusting to face Rebekah.

" _Five_. Finn, Elijah, Niklaus, Kol and our youngest, Henrik. I also have an older sister, Freya," Rebekah told Tiffany who shook her head.

"Looks like Mikael was a busy man." Tiffany let out a chuckle. " _How_ did he ever find the time to climb the ranks?" Shaking her head, she took another sip of her drink. "Mm… You're mother's name is _Esther_?"

"Yes." Rebekah nodded.

"Oh, yes, I remember her. She used to work as a nurse. She was good at healing people." Tiffany watched Rebekah. "Is she still working?"

"Oh, _no_ , mother stopped all that when Freya was Elijah was born. Too many tiny people at home to nurse." Rebekah forced a laugh before taking a long sip of her drink.

Hayley looked into her own drink. "Makes me happy you were an _only_ _child_ , Hayley. I could not be torn away from the OR," Tiffany patted Hayley's knee and Hayley looked at Rebekah. This could be so bad. What would her mother do when Davina came home tonight to find her mother there?

"Yeah…" Hayley got to her feet. "I think I'm going to look for some crackers or something to soak up some of this alcohol. _Rebekah_ , you want to help me with that?"

Walking into the kitchen, Hayley opened a cabinet and turned on the sink while Rebekah leaned against the counter. "Well, this is one hell of a bloody mess you're in."

Hayley rolled her eyes. " _Yeah_. Do you mind going back to the hospital and making sure that Davina doesn't come home anytime soon?"

Smirking, Rebekah shook her head. "Of course not. I _love_ drunk driving."

" _I'll_ pay for the Uber," Hayley snapped. She knew that Davina could not come home to meet their mom—not tonight—Hayley just could not handle any more drama.

 _Davina_

Davina walked out of the hospital, shouldering her bag and yawning. She wanted to go home and sleep for the next forty-eight hours.

" _Davina_!" Rebekah Mikaelson shouted as she nearly fell out of an Uber car. "There you are!"

"Rebekah, are you _okay_?" Davina cried, moving to prevent Rebekah from falling over her own feet. Obviously Rebekah had been partying pretty hard. "Did you hurt yourself?" Davina checked the resident for visible injuries. When she couldn't see anything she wondered why Rebekah had come to the hospital. She didn't think they would let her work in her condition; did she?

" _I'm_ _fine_. I was looking for you," Rebekah told her with a wide grin.

"Okay…" Davina frowned. "What can I help you with?"

"Oh…" Rebekah's lips pursed in an O. "I… Well… Let's see…" Rebekah's eyes glazed over and she leaned into Davina's side. Davina wanted to drag Rebekah over to the bench and leave her but she knew that Rebekah was Hayley's friend and it wouldn't be very nice. " _Kol_ ," Rebekah said brightly.

"You want me to help you with Kol?" Davina felt so confused.

"Hello, love, you're wasted off your arse," Kol's voice startled Davina and she turned her head to see him coming over to them. His presence made her heart beat a little harder and a stupid smile appear on her face.

Kol's eyes were on his sister. A smirk on his face made him look very young. "What are you ladies up to? Thought you were having a bit of a get-together for Marcel?" Kol's gaze moved to Davina. "Which you were remiss to invite me to. My feelings are well hidden but you _wounded_ me, darling."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd want to come," Davina said as Rebekah threw an around her shoulders and placed more weight on the slighter girl. "Can you help me…"

Kol grinned. "Come here, Bekah, darling. Ah, _you've_ _gained_ _weight_."

"Git," Rebekah grumbled as she fell into Kol's embrace. "Oh, you smell like baby vomit."

"How can you tell the difference between baby vomit and other types?" Kol inquired as he half-carried Rebekah to a bench and allowed her to fall onto it.

"Because Nik smells like that ninety percent of the time and like whichever girl who shared his bed the other ten," Rebekah sighed. She laid down on the bench. "Oh, I'm _so_ tired."

"Shall we leave her and have a nice dinner?" Kol asked Davina, waving toward the parking lot.

"You want to leave your sister out, _like_ _this_?" Davina's eyebrows rose.

Kol sighed. "Yes. _You're_ _right_. We should find her a blanket." He started to head inside when Davina walked in front of him.

"We're _not_ leaving your sister _out_ _here_ ," Davina snapped, arms folded over her chest.

"Why ever not. I once left her on a rooftop in Manhattan during a party hosted by Paris Hilton. Or was it a Paris Hilton look-alike? She had a lovely time. The Hilton girl, not Bex. No Bex got me back. And that is a tale for another time. Perhaps we could discuss her revenge on me over dinner," Kol tried to move past Davina but she side-stepped. "Oh, come, Davina, she's not _your_ _friend_. _She's_ _Hayley's_. Frankly, I think you spend far too much time with that sister of yours. You should be spending more time with people like me."

"Kol, you are _my_ _boss_ ," Davina retorted.

"Right. So that is a no or a maybe?" Kol's grin made Davina shake her head. She walked back to Rebekah who had begun to snore.

Taking one of Rebekah's arms, Davina placed it over her shoulder and Kol came over and placed her other arm over his shoulder. "Up you go, darling," he groaned. They carried Rebekah back to Kol's car and he placed his sister in the backseat.

Davina took a seat in the passenger seat and fiddled with the radio once Kol turned the engine on. She found a classical station and Kol gave her a dubious look. "Darling," he cried before flipping it to a jazz station. Soon they were in the middle of a war, battling for control over the background music for their trip.

"Alright. Alright. _You_ _win_ ," Kol groaned after his twentieth try. He placed both hands on the wheel and Davina smirked, falling back in her seat.

"Where are we going?" Davina asked him.

"Back to my place. Unless you'd rather we went to yours," Kol replied and his eyes were burning into her.

Shifting on her seat, Davina shook her head. " _No_. This is fine."

"Right," Kol pulled into a parking lot of a house. It wasn't where Davina would have expected Kol to live. The three story house with a wrap-around porch and roses in the front lawn.

"Nice," Davina said as she walked up the paved stone walkway.

"Yes. Women tend to love the roses. They were here when I bought the place and I didn't have the heart to have them torn out," Kol opened the backdoor and removed Rebekah. "Come on, Sleeping Petulant Brat."

Rebekah's head rolled on his shoulder but she did not wake up.

Kol opened the door and Davina followed him inside. The inside of the house was full of furniture that told Davina that he liked to collect antiques. She really didn't know anything about Kol Mikaelson. "Whoa. This is _really_ beautiful," she placed a hand on the top of a table near the door. It looked like it might be from the seventeenth century.

"Thank you," Kol replied. "Would you like to come upstairs?"

"Umm…" Davina bit her bottom lip.

"Help me put this one to bed," Kol told her.

Davina let out a laugh. "Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "Of course _that's_ what he meant," she muttered to herself.

Kol glanced back at her. "I'm sorry. Did you say something, love?"

" _Nothing_." Davina shook her head.

Kol took Rebekah into a bedroom and laid her down before throwing a blanket over her and taking her shoes off. "She should be fine 'til morning." Walking Davina back out into the hall, he leaned closer to her. "Would you fancy a drink?"

" _No_. I'm really tired. I think I should be heading home." Davina shifted from foot to foot and she saw the look of disappointment in Kol's eyes.

"I'll give you a ride home." Kol headed back downstairs and out of the house. Davina did not try to play with the radio this time. The silence filled the car and she felt awkward.

Pulling into her driveway, Kol climbed out of the car and walked her to the door. "I'll see you again, soon, Davina Claire."

"See you," Davina replied with a smile and a wave. Turning to the door, she let out a groan.

When Davina opened the door, no one was in the living room and lights were off. Apparently the party had been a fail. Could her day get worse?

Trudging up to her room, Davina opened the door and jerked her shoes off. She just wanted to go to bed and get some sleep. Not bothering with the light, she walked over to the bed and fell down, snuggling into the covers when she felt the bed move.

"Young lady, I _suggest_ you find another room to sleep off your hangover in. _I_ _am_ _in_ _no_ _mood_." A groggy, disgruntled voice ordered her.

Davina shot up and stared at the woman who sat up and rubbed her eyelids. " _Who_ _in_ _the_ hell _are_ _you_?" she snapped.

"I am _Tiffany_ _Marshall_. This is _my_ _house_. And I _suggest_ you watch your tone." Tiffany's wide eyes bored into Davina's and Davina felt her throat close up and her eyes well with tears.

"Mom? What's going on?" Hayley's voice called and then she stepped into the room. " _Oh_ , _shit_. Davina…" Davina scrambled off the side of the bed, running for the door. "Davina, honey, _stop_ … Mom, a little _help_ here," Hayley called when Davina began to struggle as Hayley's arms wrapped around her.

" _Why_?" Tiffany's voice floated at Davina like a hurricane, smashing into her with its force. "Hayley, you _need_ to learn to clean up your messes."

Davina let out a sob and turned to face her mother. "Oh, that's _funny_ coming from _you_! You… _You_ just _dump_ _your_ _baby_ and then you tell your other people to clean up _your_ _mess_. Don't worry about it, _mom_ , I can take care of myself." She jerked away from Hayley as Tiffany's jaw dropped and Davina ran out of the house. She pulled out her phone and made a call. "Kol, can you came back. I _need_ a place to stay tonight." At least she knew she'd be welcome there.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. Sorry for the long wait. Have a happy holiday and on with the show…**

Chapter 6: To New Friends

 _Aurora_

 _Whoever said you cannot start afresh, wherever you land?_ Aurora de Martel Mikaelson had determination and spunk. She would not allow her husband's affair— with an intern no less—prevent her from saving her marriage. Not even her parents could talk her out of it. She would make this work. There was simply no other way. She had to.

Walking the halls of NOGH, she offered smiles to everyone she ran into. She was determined to be pleasant, no matter the cost to her own sanity. She could even afford to be kind to the girl who had slept with her husband. " _Hayley_!" she called to the girl.

Hayley's head whirled to gawk at Aurora. Aurora grinned at her. "I would like for you join me on my shift," she told the girl.

"You _do_?" Hayley said, her tone high-pitched. She was pretty. Knowing Eli, the girl was also smart, independent and clever. Still, she would be no match for Aurora. She and Elijah had history. Yes, it was complicated and painful. The cheating did not help. Nor the lying. On both sides, if truth be told. And the silence. She had frozen him out, more times than she cared to admit. But she had her reasons.

"Sure. _Okay_ ," Hayley added, her expression changing into the good, little doctor she desired to be. What fun.

" _Right_. And _off_ we go!" Aurora strode down the hall and to the bank of elevators. Hayley did not say a word. Her gaze remained on the numbers lighting up above their heads. Aurora almost felt pity for the girl. She hadn't known that she was doing anything wrong—falling in love with someone else's husband. Aurora felt she should thank the girl one day—for helping to even the score a bit. Now, they'd both had affairs.

Stepping into the elevator, Aurora pushed a button, and waited for the doors to slide closed. "You know, we _will_ have to speak to each other, if we are to work together. And you cannot avoid being on service for the _entirety_ of your career, as much you _might_ like to."

"If we're _going_ to be _honest_ here," Hayley began, turning to face Aurora. "I _don't_ have anything to say to either of you. And I'd like to keep things _professional_ , from now on." Turning back to face the doors, Hayley's expression went blank.

"As you wish," Aurora said with a smile. She stepped out as the doors released them, onto the first floor. "Off we go!" she waved for Hayley to follow her to the ER.

Aurora could already hear the moans and cries of people in pain. She looked forward to healing them, and sending them on their way. With a wide smile, she walked in and looked for a nurse. "Genevieve, is it?" she called.

Genevieve's head swung upwards and she approached Aurora with a look of uncertainty. "Looks as if you need a bit of help. How can I be of service?"

"They just brought in a boy, with severe burns to his face and torso," Genevieve stated, leading them to the patient. Pulling back a curtain, the nurse waved at the little boy of about eight. He was writhing in pain as another nurse—a young man named Aiden—tried to console him.

"I gave him a shot to relieve the pain, but I think he might need a higher dose," Aiden told Aurora who felt her vision turning foggy as a memory she thought she had buried attempted to force itself into her conscious. No time for that.

" _Yes_. How much did you give him _last_ time?" Aurora demanded, picking up the boy's chart and glancing at it.

Aiden listed off the dose and Aurora nodded. She did quick math to calculate the weight of the child and the correct dosage to give him. "Okay. Give him one more milliliter. (LOOK THIS UP!)" Aiden increased the dosage and they kept an eye on the boy's vitals. " _Right_. Good. He's calming down. Marshall, always check for _any_ allergies a patient might have to a medication."

"Okay," Hayley said. Her eyes were on the floor when Aurora turned to face her.

"Call up to the burn unit, and tell them we have a child coming their way. Our job down here is to stabilize them before turning them over to the boys and girls upstairs." Hayley nodded at Aurora's words and Aurora turned back to look at the boy on the bed. "You will be _alright_ ," she told the child, sucking in a deep breath and taking a step back. "I am going to take a coffee break. _Page_ _me_ if you need me."

Genevieve gave Aurora a confused look, but said nothing.

Walking unsteadily away from the ER, Aurora walked to the first restroom she could find. Pushing the door open, she made a hasty entrance into the closest stall, before depositing her breakfast into the toilet. "Are you _okay_?" a voice close by called and Aurora glanced at a pair of high heels, to her left.

" _Perfectly_ ," Aurora called back to the heels. Cute shoes were not her concern at the moment.

The other woman did not reply but left the bathroom. Falling on her side, Aurora allowed herself the luxury of curling up and spilling silent tears onto her lab coat. She shuddered as her mind brought up an image of a little boy. His dark hair singed. His eyes, eternally shut to the world.

" _Please_ ," Aurora whimpered, inhaling and exhaling, her fingers digging into her long, red hair. " _Please_. _I_ _can't_. _No_ _more_ ," she whimpered, pressing her face into her black skirt. She wanted Elijah. She wanted him to scoop her up and tell her that it was a nightmare and they could go home now. To their real home. To their boy. It had all been a horrible, _horrible_ nightmare.

Gasping, Aurora shook her head. Getting to her feet, she forced herself to walk to the bathroom mirror and clean her face. She needed to get back to work. Her patients needed her. And she needed them. Inhaling, she forced a smile and then left the bathroom.

Elijah walked right past her, his eyes on his phone. " _Eli_!" she called.

" _Not_ right now, Aurora," Elijah replied, his jaw taut, his eyes not moving from his phone's screen as he kept walking away from her.

Some part of her crumpled but she forced herself to stay strong. "Right then," she muttered. Aurora returned to the ER—to find Hayley—having taken the initiative to begin CPR on an elderly patient. "Good work, Marshall," Aurora called. "Let me know if you need my assistance."

Hayley nodded, not looking up from her work, and Aurora walked past the bed where the little boy had been. They had already taken him up. She found a new patient—a woman having a heart attack. This is what she was meant for-saving lives—and that is exactly what she intended on doing.

 _Kol_

The café was—thankfully—almost empty. Taking a table for two, Kol sat down and contemplated the view. This way he would be able to see the person he would be having coffee with long before they arrived.

Kol's cell phone rang, snapping him out his thoughts. He glanced at the screen: _Rebekah_ , it read. _Later, sister_ , Kol thought. Right now, he needed to focus on the task at hand.

Of course, his sister could not be kind, and bugger off. Groaning, Kol grabbed the infernal device and swiped the screen. " _Yes_ ," he snapped, not bothering to mind his manners.

"Kol, I _need_ your help," Rebekah cried.

Rolling his eyes, Kol peered out the window. "I'm a _bit_ busy, Bex, otherwise I _would_ coming running to your aid."

" _Ha_!" Rebekah scoffed. "Fat lot of good you are. Aurora and Tristan talked me into going to lunch with them. I _need_ you to come with. Don't _make_ me suffer the whole ordeal by myself?"

Shaking his head, Kol kept an eye out for his companion. "Sorry, love. I have to decline your _very_ tempting offer, but I have a _much_ more interesting meeting." A grin began to form on his face as he caught sight of said companion. "Speaking of which, there she is _now_. Good luck with the de Martels. I would send the in-laws my love, but you know how I am about insincerity. Bye." Kol could hear Rebekah's protests just as he ended the call.

The front door of the café opened and the woman he'd been looking forward to chatting with came in. She looked a bit older than the photograph he had with him. Still lovely. He saw the resemblance right away.

" _Over_ _here_ , love!" Kol called, waving to his companion. She shot him a look that might make most people wither. Thanks to his father, not many people had that effect on him.

The woman walked over to him, taking a seat and crossing her legs, her hands laid on the table, one atop the other. This woman possessed an enviable calm exterior. He wondered how many times she had used it against her colleagues, to triumph where others failed. He admired her, immediately.

"Why am I _here_ , Mr. Sanders," Tiffany Marshall asked him. Even her tone of voice exuded that control. It made him smile. This made her lips purse, just the tiniest bit. Ah. She was capable of being unsettled.

"For one thing—my name is _not_ Sanders," Kol told her and Tiffany frowned, before moving to stand, her expression showing every bit of irritation, a set of lines furrowing her brow and her eye lids coming together to narrow at him.

"I do _not_ know what kind of game you are playing, but you picked the _wrong_ woman to play it with," Tiffany snapped, shifting her purse and turning to leave.

"What if I said I had made the acquaintance of _your_ _daughter_?" Kol called to her.

Tiffany paused. "You mean Hayley?"

" _No_ ," Kol replied. "The _other_ one. The one _no_ _one_ knows about. Or so you _thought_."

The woman's body stiffened and she turned to glare down at him. Her feet made their way to the table, and she leaned close to him, so that he could see every little worry line, little crinkles from laughter, sorrow, and shadows beneath her eyes, that the most expensive makeup could not hide. "Look, you _little_ _idiot_ , do not think you're going to _screw_ with me. I have gone toe-to-toe with men, _all_ my life, and I will not let you _ruin_ what I have _built_. So whatever con you're trying to pull, you picked the wrong woman to mess with."

"Are you _quite_ done?" Kol asked. He waved at the chair she'd just gotten up from.

Tiffany stood up, still looking at him like he'd threatened her. " _Yes_ , I think we _are_." She started to leave again when his words stopped her.

" _She's_ _lovely_. You know. Well, they are _both_ lovely. But your youngest, it would be a shame if you did _not_ at least try to get to know her. Or did you think I brought you here for something else? A _cure_ for what ails you, perhaps?" Kol leaned forward. He could tell he now had Tiffany's full attention.

The other doctor turned and took a seat. "How do you know so much about me?"

" _Research_. And friends who are very loyal to me," Kol told her, falling back into his seat. "Would you like a cup of coffee? I feel as if we might be here for a while."

"Yes, please," Tiffany said.

Kol gestured for a waitress to come their way. "Two cups of black coffee. _Yes_?" he watched Tiffany nod. "Thank you, love."

"Research led you to finding a _closed_ adoption file?" Tiffany inquired, an edge to her voice.

" _No_. Your daughter coming in and asking questions _did_. She's the one who put two and two together. She must have inherited your intellect." Pausing, Kol smiled. "She's persistent as well. When she wants something, she's bound to pursue it—like a relationship with Hayley. From what I can gather, she is rather determined to create a bond between them, whether Hayley likes it or not."

"How is Hayley?" Tiffany asked.

"She is coping with a loss, but she is strong, resourceful, and resilient. I think she will be fine," Kol assured her.

"Good," Tiffany nodded, her eyes on the table. "Do you know anything about a cure?"

"I know someone who might be interested in working on some research. It would be rather experimental—and would mean you would have to leave the country—once more, but if it gives you time with your girls; I am sure you will take it." Watching Tiffany closely, Kol smiled when she nodded. This was how he would regain his brother's trust and the Marshall women's gratitude. Not so bad in a day's work.

 _Davina_

People greeted each other with warm smiles while Davina Claire hung out, near the punch bowl. She felt kind of silly. She should just jump in there—join the crop of new interns and make some new friends. However, making friends was not her priority tonight. Tonight, she wanted to see if her sister, Hayley, would show up. Davina's plan was to corner Hayley and try to convince her why Davina would be a great little sister.

It would help if Hayley actually showed up. Sighing, Davina grabbed a cup and moved to pour herself a glass of punch.

" _Lonely_ , darling?" a voice from behind her called and Davina grinned at the sound of the familiar accent.

Davina turned to greet Kol, with a huge smile, to find a man, who was several inches shorter than Kol, and with much lighter brown hair, grinning back at her. "Well, well. This must be my _lucky_ night. Good company _and_ beautiful women, too. Now, _that_ is what I call a party." The man took her free hand and kissed the back of it. "And _what_ is it that I may call you?"

" _Davina_. Davina Claire," Davina said with a giggle.

" _Davina_. Ah. Yes, there is something _divine_ about you," the man replied with a wink.

"And _you_ are?" Davina replied with a smirk.

"Lucien Castle, at your service." Lucien bowed and grinned at her.

"Hey, man, I saw her _first_. God, a guy has too much punch, and has to take a leak—the next thing he knows, his new friend's coming onto the girl he's into," a shorter man with longish blonde hair greeted them with a shake of his head.

Davina pursed her lips, about to say something when Lucien let out a chuckle. "There are _many_ ladies here. Go find another, Ollie."

"My name is _Oliver_ ," Oliver retorted with an eye roll.

"Olllie!" another man cried. He stood tall over the rest of the group with a wide, easy-going smile. "I heard they let you in, man. Think you'll be my new intern. Or you think you'll get stuck under Rebekah Mikaelson."

"Which _one_ is she?" Oliver asked and the other man pointed her out. " _Damn_. Hello, new boss lady." He let out a wolf-whistle before turning to Davina who gave him a long look of disapproval. "You're way prettier than she is," he said, waving a dismissive hand in Rebekah's direction.

"Who _is_?" another man asked them.

" _Who_ are you?" Oliver asked the man.

"Vincent Griffiths," the man, with a soft voice told them, nodding at each of them. "And I am assuming you are my fellow interns."

"What makes you think that?" Lucien asked, puffing out his chest. "Why, we could be attendees, for all you know."

Vincent chuckled. "Well, you see, I happened to have come here—two days ago—to meet Dr. Mikaelson, and he had Dr. Bennett," he nodded at a woman with a bob who began to laugh at something someone else said, "and while I was on my tour I met a number of the nurses, docs and other staff."

" _Really_? So, _who's_ that?" Oliver said, pointing out a tall, blonde man with a beard who stood with a blonde woman, who smiled at a group of people the man spoke with.

"That is Dr. _Mikael_ _Mikaelson_ , _our_ _boss_ ," Vincent told them.

"No kidding," Lucien said. "If you will excuse me." He strode off to talk to their boss.

"Kiss ass," Oliver said.

"Total suck-up," the man Davina who still did not know the name of said.

" _Jack_ ," a woman with honey blonde hair called, her voice husky and her dress showing off plenty of leg. " _May_ I borrow you?"

"Damn, man," Oliver muttered to Jack.

Jack walked off with the woman, leaving Davina with Oliver and Vincent. "Who do you believe you will be interning with?" Vincent asked her, lifting the punch bowl spoon and filling her cup before pouring himself a drink.

" _Me_ ," a voice said from behind her and Davina giggled before turning to face Kol. "Well, _no_ , but I have it on _good_ _authority_ that she will be in _excellent_ _hands_." Winking, Kol leaned closer to her. "Are you having a good time, because you look ravishing in this bit of a dress you have on tonight."

"Kol!" Davina cried, swatting him on the arm and laughing.

"Sorry. I can't help myself," Kol replied, placing a hand on her back. "May I introduce you to the others?"

"Please," Davina said. She glanced at Vincent and Oliver. "I'll see you guys _later_."

"Good night," Vincent said, with a nod.

"And _who's_ that?" Oliver said.

" _Freya_ _Mikaelson_ ," Vincent said.

"My friend is—" Oliver began but Davina never heard the rest of his comment because Kol whisked her across the room.

Lucien was attempting to gain the attention of Mikael when Kol stepped forward. "Father. Mother. This is _Davina_ _Claire_. She is one of our success stories and will be joining us, _very_ _soon_ ," Kol said. "Davina, my parents, Dr. Mikael Mikaelson and Esther Mikaelson."

"It's _really_ lovely to meet you," Davina began to say when she spotted Hayley coming into the room.

Hayley wore a black dress and looked out-of-place. Rebekah caught sight of her and she went to join Hayley. Davina turned to look at the Mikaelsons. "I am _so_ sorry. I _have_ to go," she said, offering them an apologetic look before she hurried toward Hayley.

"Did you _want_ to go back home?" Rebekah was saying when Davina joined them.

"Hi," Davina said and Rebekah glanced at her. The blonde's nose wrinkled and she turned to face Davina, folding her arms across her chest. "Hayley does _not_ have time for _this_."

"Its fine," Hayley said quietly. "Look, Davina, _right_?"

"Yes," Davina replied with a nod.

"I am trying to deal with a _lot_ of things right now. So, if you want to talk, over coffee, or something, some time, we can do that. But this whole sister thing—I am _not_ ready for that. So, whatever plans you have—you _need_ to put them on hold." Hayley took a step back, her eyes wide and Davina glanced back to see Elijah Mikaelson and some red-haired woman with him. "I _have_ to go."

" _Hayley_ ," Rebekah cried. "Drat."

"Rebekah," Oliver said, coming to join them. "I'm Oliver."

" _And_?" Rebekah demanded.

Elijah walked past them and Davina watched him follow Hayley out the door. Davina turned to see Rebekah still trying to fend off Oliver. Taking a step to the side; she quietly slipped out of the room.

When Davina walked into the parking lot, she saw Hayley crying and Elijah's hand moving to rest on her shoulder. They were talking too quietly for Davina to hear, but Hayley took a step back from Elijah, shaking and holding her hands up toward him, pushing him away.

"Hayley, do you _need_ a ride!" Davina shouted, coming to stand beside her sister.

Hayley looked from Davina to Elijah, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy. " _Yes_." She nodded frantically, wrapping her arms around herself.

" _Hayley_?" Elijah began, his hand moving toward her, but then stopping.

"Come on," Davina said, taking Hayley's hand and helping Hayley to her car. "Are you _okay_?" she asked as they took a seat.

"No," Hayley said. "Umm…"

"It's okay," Davina said. She drove Hayley home.

"Did you want to stay over?" Hayley said. "I have an _extra_ room. And Rebekah may not come home tonight. And I just don't want to be _alone_ tonight."

"Okay," Davina nodded. She felt a surge of triumph. Hayley had not asked her to come move in, but it was a start.

 **So, this chapter answers a few questions—some you may not have even known you had—and offers you a whole new set of questions.**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to reviews:**

 **Bri100: Aurora actually knew since about Elijah and Hayley prior to the end of I Have a Bad Case of Loving You; she just did not react to it immediately. Elijah and Aurora need to gain closure. I can not go into detail without offering major spoilers. I feel bad for Davina, too. Kolivina is one my favorite pairings to write about.**

 **Charlotte: Thank you. I hope you liked the update.**

 **Trisha: Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Guest: Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **Alicja: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one, too.**

 **Sensira: Thank you! I do plan on continuing this story, and if all goes well, there will be one, last story, to finish out the series.**

 **Trisha Bontempo: The update is here. I know. I miss them on-screen.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. This chapter has happy and not-so-happy moments, leading us toward the middle of our tale. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: No Rest

 _Hayley_

 _Beeper going off, Hayley stood at the end of the hall, wondering how the hell this happened. She felt trapped. This could not be happening. Not to one of them. Not again. Not when they'd worked so hard to heal. Her legs gave under her, tears filling her eyes. A pair of arms wrapped around her. She buried her face into Elijah's chest, inhaling his scent and clinging to him as fear took hold._

~0~

Sundays. Sundays were supposed to be a time of rest, but someone did not get the message. Hayley tugged a pair of gloves on. She felt adrenaline pumping through her veins as a gurney was wheeled through the ER doors. Blood sprayed anyone close to the victim. Survivor?

"Okay, people, _let's_ _move_!" Aurora shouted, her eyes focused on the person who would live or die, depending on who was on the winning side today.

Hayley watched Aurora stand aside while the woman on the gurney's shirt was cut off her chest. For a moment, Hayley imagined that she was lying on the gurney, exposed to the burning lights, the doctors' and nurses' prying eyes. Would she feel vulnerable? Weak? Terrified?

" _Take_ her hand," Aurora shouted and it took another moment for Hayley to understand that Aurora was ordering her. "Take her hand, _Marshall_ , make sure she knows _where_ she is and that she _is_ alright." Aurora's blue eyes flicked from Hayley to the patient.

"I don't think she can _hear_ me," Hayley replied.

"You _know_? Do you?" Aurora retorted, taking a scalpel and making an incision along the woman's side. More blood poured out, over the woman's pale skin. "Take her bloody hand before I shove this tube into her!" Again, Aurora's eyes were on Hayley. And, again, Hayley imagined herself as the patient, lying on the gurney. Alone and afraid.

Taking the woman's hand, Hayley squeezed it. "Hi. I'm Hayley." She waited for the woman's eyes to open in response, but they did not. She showed no signs of being aware of anything. The only sign that she lived was the steady rate of her heartbeat and the spike of brain waves on the monitor. "So, my boss is about to place a chest tube inside you and that's _going_ to hurt. _A_ _lot_. You should brace yourself. Try to imagine some place, a happy place. Somewhere warm? Maybe. Like Hawaii. I hear it's nice there. I've never been. Too much work. Trying to get through med school." Hayley watched Aurora place the chest tube near the incision.

"Did you go to college? I would _love_ to know what you majored in. You look like you could be an artist. Are you an artist?" Hayley continued, eyes on Aurora.

"On three," Aurora said quietly. "One. Two. _Three_." Her hands moved the tube forward, and Hayley closed her eyes, still imagining the pain.

"And if you are an artist, I hope you fight to stay with us, because I'd like to see your work," Hayley said, and she felt the fingers clasped in her own give a squeeze. Just that trace of pressure on Hayley's skin and bones, pushing them together, and then releasing.

"She _squeezed_ my hand," Hayley told Aurora.

Aurora nodded. " _Good_. Alright. Let's get her upstairs. Marshall, you're free to go to lunch."

Hayley nodded. "Okay." She ripped off her gloves and left the ER. She made a mental note to check up on the patient.

On her way up the stairs, Hayley nearly ran into Lucien, who had his arms full of charts. "Why does _everyone_ in the Mikaelson family hate me?" he asked her.

"What did you _do_?" Hayley asked him, leaning against the wall.

" _Nothing_ ," Lucien told her.

Hayley shook her head.

"I _might_ have stood Rebekah up for a date," Lucien replied. "Klaus paged me, and requested I be on his service. Now, I have the _entire_ family placing me on duties that no other intern has to perform."

"Maybe that's how they show they do like you," Hayley replied with a grin.

Lucien shook his head. "I do _not_ believe you, Hayley," he called as she moved past him. "How is Davina?"

"Davina…" Hayley did not know what to say. Davina had been avoiding her for days now. It felt like years. She knew that Davina was staying at Josh, Aiden and Caroline's new place. Other than that, she had no clue what her sister was up to.

"She's _fine_ ," Hayley replied quickly. "I have to go."

"She didn't seem fine when we talked last night," Lucien told her.

" _Last_ _night_?" Hayley paused and walked back down the steps to stand over Lucien. " _Where_ were you, last night?"

" _My_ _place_ ," Lucien told her, adjusting the charts. "These are getting a bit heavy."

"Why would she be at _your_ _place_?" Hayley asked him.

"I had _all_ of the interns there. We were having a bit of a party. I would have invited you, but you seemed to be caught up in your drama with your mother…" Lucien's beeper went off. "And there is Sage. What did I ever do to you people?" he demanded, moving to leave.

"Did Davina go home, _last_ _night_?" Hayley called to Lucien. "To _Josh's_."

Lucien shook his head. "No. She said she was going back to a friend's place, to stay at his flat."

"Oh." Hayley nodded. Davina was not a kid. Hayley did not have a right to know everything she did, or who she did it with. "Okay. Thanks."

"Not a problem," Lucien called, waving and heading down the stairs.

Hayley forced herself to walk all the way up the stairs and to the cafeteria. Entering it, she looked around. None of her friends were there. Nor were her fellow interns. However, Elijah sat at a table, by himself, reading a book.

Sighing, Hayley walked over to the line, grabbed a yogurt, a banana and a raisin bagel. She looked around the room again. It felt like high school—the way everyone sat with their little cliques. Rolling her eyes, Hayley marched over to Elijah's table. "Is this seat taken?" she asked him, indicating the seat across from him with a nod of her head.

Elijah looked up from his book. "No," he said. His brows rose, lips pursing as he placed a finger in his book and set it down. "How are you?"

" _Great_ ," Hayley replied, tearing the lid off her yogurt with a vicious rip.

"I can _see_ that," Elijah said. "Do you need a spoon?"

"Oh, yeah," Hayley sighed, realizing she'd forgotten to get one.

Elijah picked up a spoon, from an empty yogurt container, to his left and held it out to her. "If you don't mind my germs," he said with a smile. Smirking, Hayley took the spoon and dug into her yogurt. "You _didn't_ answer my question," Elijah pointed out.

"I know," Hayley replied, placing yogurt in her mouth and sucking the spoon clean.

" _Right_." Elijah nodded. He sat back in his seat. "Have you seen Davina?"

" _No_." Hayley sat up.

"She's been a bit… dazed over the last couple of days. And yesterday, she came back in: _drunk_ ," Elijah informed Hayley.

"Oh," Hayley replied.

"I think that _perhaps_ you should have a talk with her," Elijah suggested.

"I _will_ … _when_ she starts talking to me again," Hayley said. Standing up, she gathered her things. "Thanks for the spoon," she said, and turned away from Elijah before he could reply. She hurried out of the cafeteria, noting the stares from other doctors and nurses, the whispered words and giggles. Just like high school.

 _Caroline_

"We need to settle on a color scheme for the kitchen," Caroline said, consulting a magazine. "What do you think of a nice, light yellow, like sunshine? Or blue. Or—" Caroline stopped talking when Josh placed his fingers over her lips.

"Care, honey, we _love_ you, but…" Josh looked to Aiden.

Aiden held up his hands. "Do _not_ try to drag me into this. She's _your_ friend."

Feeling hurt by Aiden's words, Caroline closed her magazine and tried to keep her thoughts from forming expressions on her face. _Poker_ _face_ , she told herself. "What's up?" she inquired lightly.

"Caroline," Josh began, his mouth working for a smile, but failing, his lips falling downward. "You _need_ to find a place of your own."

"But you said I could stay _as_ _long_ _as_ _I_ _need_ _to_ ," Caroline argued, feeling panicky. She hadn't been on her own since she left the…the hospital, at home. Being alone felt like the most terrifying thing in the world. Curling her legs up to her chest, she leaned into the solid brick wall behind her.

"Yeah. I _did_. But Aiden and I," Josh reached backward, finding Aiden's hand, his eyes focused on Caroline. "We're _still_ at the beginning of our relationship. And we need some _privacy_."

" _And_ _sleep_ ," Aiden added.

" _Sleep_?" Caroline thought about how many times she'd knocked on their door, and begged Josh to come watch a movie, or have a cup of coffee—at two in the morning—or to give each other pedicures. Anything to avoid going to sleep. " _Yeah_. You're right. You guys need your sleep. So, I _can_ work on that. I'll just watch movies in my room—with headphones on. _You'll_ _see_. I can be a _better_ roommate. Just _don't_ make me leave."

"Caroline," Josh began when she grabbed his shoulders.

"Josh! I _cannot_ be alone! _Please_! _Don't_ _make_ _me_!" Caroline cried.

Aiden glanced from Josh to Caroline and she felt his eyes lingering on her as he got to his feet. "My break is over. I'll see you at home," he told Josh, walking away.

Josh looked after Aiden and Caroline wished he would talk to her—reassure her that it would be okay—that he'd thought it through and she could stay. When Josh looked back at her; Caroline felt like he'd slapped her. His happy-go-lucky personality had dimmed and he looked at her like she was a clingy ex. "Look, Care, I love having you around, but we _need_ some space."

"I _know_ ," Caroline said, letting go of him, feeling tears pricking the backs of her lids. "I know. I am not being fair. But I just _can't_ be alone."

"Maybe you could find a place with… _Davina_ ," Josh said. "She can't stay with Hayley anymore and their mom. _She'll_ need a roommate, too."

Letting out a bitter laugh, Caroline rolled her eyes. " _Sure_. I want to live with the girl who _stole_ my room, and my friends, while I was gone…"

"Care, that's _not_ really fair," Josh replied. "She didn't know about you and she did _not_ steal your friends. We were _waiting_ for you to get better."

Nodding, Caroline forced a smile. "I know. I'm just jealous. I had to work for everyone's friendship. _Except_ with you. With you it was like fate. Like we were meant to meet and to be _best_ _friends_."

Josh grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "And I will _still_ be your best friend—when you move—into your own place." Patting her on the back, Josh added. "I'll even help you find one."

"Okay," Caroline mumbled.

Josh's beeper went off and he got to his feet. "Duty calls. I'll see you _later_." Kissing her forehead, he hurried down the darkened tunnel.

Once Josh was gone, Caroline laid down on the empty gurney and stared at ceiling. "Hello, love," Klaus' voice sounded through the corridor. Rolling her head to the side; Caroline glanced up at him.

"Hi, Klaus," she said, rubbing her eyelids.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Joshua," Klaus said, holding out a cup of coffee to her.

Sitting up, Caroline took the coffee and did not protest when Klaus sat down beside her. " _Yeah_?" she said, playing with the tab on the lid.

"I have a _suggestion_ ," Klaus said.

"Uh-huh," Caroline replied, pulling the lid off and blowing on the steaming contents.

"I think you should move in with _me_ ," Klaus said.

Caroline became still. Staring at the coffee, she had no idea what to say. "Klaus…" she began.

"You do not have to agree _today_ ," Klaus said, placing his hand on her thigh. "But I would like you to know that I do not intend on giving up on you. _On_ _us_." He leaned closer. "I love you, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes. And I _intend_ on marrying you."

Inhaling sharply, Caroline felt the coffee slip from her grasp, falling to the floor. " _What_?"

Klaus smiled at her, tucking a curl behind her ear and kissing her cheek. "I have an intern to torture, but I hope that you will agree to have dinner with me, tonight, or perhaps tomorrow." Standing up, Klaus straightened his lab coat and started to leave the area when Caroline grabbed his hand.

"Klaus," she cried.

Turning back to face her, Klaus looked so vulnerable that Caroline had to blink to make sure that it was really him standing in front of her. "I have a day off…two days from now. Maybe we could go out—for a cup of coffee—and talk…about the future."

"I would enjoy that _very_ _much_ ," Klaus said, a smile on his face that made her heart hammer away in her chest.

"Okay," Caroline said.

"Okay," Klaus replied, his smile widening. "But if I am to work, I _will_ need the use of my hand."

"Oh, _right_ , sorry," Caroline said, ducking her head and laughing. Letting go of his hand, she sat back and watched him walk down the hallway.

Tugging on her lower lip, Caroline hopped off the gurney. " _Klaus_!" she called.

" _Yes_?" Klaus said, turning on his heel and Caroline enjoyed the look of shock on his face when she ran toward him and flung her arms and legs around him, kissing him passionately.

Pulling back, Caroline looked Klaus in the eyes. "Or we can _skip_ the coffee and go stay in a hotel for a weekend."

"Or we _can_ do that," Klaus said, cupping her face and kissing her back.

Caroline forgot all the pain they had suffered, if only for a moment, while she indulged in the familiarity of Klaus' lips and his hands which had moved from her face to her behind, pressing her closer to him. "I love you," she mumbled against his lips. "I _really_ love you."

 _Davina_

Closing and reopening her eyes for what felt like the four billionth time, Davina replayed the moment in which she meet her mother. Would anything have been different if she hadn't collapsed into bed and startled the woman? Would she have been kinder? Hayley avoided talking about their mom. Was she always like this? Would Davina never be able to form a real bond with this woman?

Rolling onto her side, Davina tried to go back to sleep. She pressed her face into Kol's hard chest and felt his arms tighten around her. She did not remember Kol arriving at Vincent's, or when he climbed under the covers, pulling her close, she just wished he'd never let her go.

~0~

Upon waking, Davina felt her head begin to pound from her late night activities. There had been a keg. Lucien. He'd be imitating Klaus, stalking around his living room and making Davina and Oliver laugh. Vincent simply sat in a chair, sipping from his one beer of the night, and watching the whole thing unfold.

After staying one night at Kol's, Davina decided it would be best for her to stay somewhere else. And since all of her new friends were connected to Hayley—she had to find another place to stay. So, she'd asked Vincent.

~0~

 _Lock clicking open, Vincent's head had popped out from his doorway. He looked like he hadn't slept well. Davina suspected all of the new interns looked that way. "Hey? Davina, what are you doing here?"_

" _Um… Well, my mom showed up. And things… I can't stay there. And I thought about all the places I could stay…like with Oliver or Lucien. Neither seemed like a good option, so I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I stayed here—for like a couple of days, or a week. A month, maybe."_

 _Vincent looked dismayed, but opened the door, waving her inside. Davina's eyes tracked over the spotless apartment. It was small but nice. "You're in luck. My last roommate was accepted to a new program in Seattle."_

" _Great," Davina replied with a smile. "I promise, I will help clean and cook and not bother you. You won't even know I'm here."_

~0~

Davina felt a prick of guilt for the promises she had made. They were made in earnest. I will clean. I will help cook meals. I will not bother Vincent. Of course, partying with Lucien and Oliver might come into the realm of being bothering; especially when Vincent had to carry her out of Lucien's.

Sitting up, Davina walked out of the spare bedroom and into the living room. Vincent was gone. She had the place to herself. Opening the fridge, she looked around for something to eat. Nothing looked all that appealing.

"Would you _like_ to go out?" Kol inquired and Davina turned to find him right behind her.

"Sure," Davina replied.

"Are you feeling _alright_ , darling?" Kol asked her, placing a hand on her forehead. "Still a bit hung over?"

Davina nodded. "I'm going to take some Advil." She walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. Pulling out a bottle of Advil, she placed two in her hand and popped them into her mouth before pouring water into her cupped palm and drinking from it. This reminded her of her high school days. She and Monique would go out, drink, dance, 'til midnight and flirt with as many boys as they could. Sometimes Monique did more than flirt. Davina feared STDs and unwanted pregnancy too much. She wanted to be a doctor more than she wanted anything in the entire world and either of those things could ruin her dreams.

Of course, Kol Mikaelson might create some unwanted complications to her life, too. She really liked him. If she were honest with herself, she more than liked her boss. She could hear him in the living room, pacing and waiting for her. She had no idea how he knew that she was living with Vincent now. Or why he'd shown up last night. Was he keeping tabs on her? That could be cute or creepy.

Opening the bathroom door, Davina stepped into the living room. "We could go to Rousseau's."

"Alright," Kol said. He looked concerned.

Avoiding Kol's look, Davina grabbed her purse and opened the front door. They walked down the stairs slowly. Someone needed to repair them. Interns struggling with massive debt did not get to live in luxury.

The sunlight made Davina blink, rapidly, holding up a hand and grimacing. Kol stepped around her and opened the door to his car. "There should be a pair of Rebekah's sunglasses in the glove compartment," he informed her.

" _Thanks_ ," Davina muttered, popping the glove compartment open and removing the shades. She slipped them on and relaxed into the cool interior of his seat cushions.

Kol moved behind the wheel and slid the keys into the ignition. "Vincent called me," he told her.

"Oh," Davina said, her eyes moving to his.

"I asked him to keep me abreast of how you were—since you met your mother. It's been the talk of the hospital," Kol's weary tone made Davina tense up.

" _Yeah_. Can we _not_ talk?" Davina sat forward, turning on the radio.

The rest of the ride was quiet. Blissfully quiet. The quiet lasted until they arrived at Rousseau's.

"Hey," Jackson Kenner called to them, stepping out the front doors.

"Hey," Davina replied with a forced smile. She was not in the mood to talk to any of Hayley's friends today.

" _How_ are you feeling?" Jack asked.

" _Fine_ ," Davina said. "We're going inside. Bye."

Stepping past him, Davina entered the bar with Kol. They sat down at a table and Davina stared out the window. "Davina, I need to _tell_ you something about your mother," Kol began when Davina interrupted him.

"I _don't_ want to talk about her."

" _Davina_ ," Kol began.

"Hi, I'm Cami, what can I get you two today?" the waitress asked them, smiling down at them and Davina wanted to smile back.

" _A_ _moment_ , love," Kol said to the waitress, offering her his best smile before returning to Davina. " _I_ am the reason your mother came _here_ , Davina. I thought you would _want_ to meet her –"

"You _what_?" Davina shouted, getting to her feet. " _Why_ didn't you tell me you brought her here? I could have thought of what to say, how to behave, _made_ Hayley tell me what to expect. You had _no_ _right_ to do this!" She started to walk away, when Kol got up, blocking her exit.

"Davina, I wanted it to be a surprise. I thought this would be a _happy_ reunion," Kol cried.

"You were _wrong_!" Davina ground out. "Now, get _out_ of my way!" Darting around him, she heard him calling after her, all the way to the front door. If they had come in at another time—sometime later or sooner than lunch—he might have caught her; instead the on-coming press on bodies allowed her safe passage while he lagged behind.

Breathing deeply, Davina moved across the street, past Jack, who stood on the safety of the sidewalk. She would find a nice closet to hide in, until her shift started. She did not hear, or see the car, because all she could see was the hospital and all she could hear were the shouts of people greeting each other near Rousseau's.

"DAVINA!" Kol shouted.

Davina' head turned, she saw the car, and felt a pair of hands pushing her out of the way. Hitting the hard concrete of the sidewalk, Davina rolled a couple of times before she lifted her head. She let out a scream of shock and fear. A body in the street. The car reversing and speeding away. Blood coloring the street red.

 **TBC…**

 **Any ideas about who got hit or whether they will make it?**

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Sensira: I want to thank you for bringing that up—Davina turning out to be Hayley's sister was part of a request—your question leads the story to a new, huge plot twist.** _ **Grey's**_ **is full of twisty moments, and this will be a real head-spinner.**

 **TrishBontempo: Thank you the reviews. I think you will be happy with how the story plays out, but you will have to be patient while the plots unfolds.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're taking little detour before we find out who got hurt in the last chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 15: If This Was Your Last Night On Earth?

 _Lucien_

Lucien Castle wanted to fit into the close-knit community at NOGH—maybe he wanted to fit in a little too badly. However Lucien did know that what brought most people together was party, especially if you were willing to offer free drinks and food to a population of people struggling with massive student loan debt.

"What is that?" Hayley Marshall inquired, peering at Lucien as he placed a flyer on the bulletin board. Her dark eyebrows screwed up into the cutest frown.

"This is a flyer for a parry, at my place. Dress is casual. Or not at all," he offered her a wide grin.

Hayley rolled her eyes when Rebekah Mikaelson came over to join them. "What's that?" she said, pointing at the flyer.

"Lucien's having a party," Hayley retorted, her eyes still on the flyer.

Rebekah sneered. "And you think Hayley will be coming?" she mocked Lucien. "Residents do not come to interns' parties."

"Hayley is an intern," Lucien said with a grin.

A groan came from Hayley's direction and then more people joined them. "Hey, what's up?" Josh Rouza inquired.

"Party at Lucien's," Hayley informed him. "And it looks like you can't come."

"Why not?" Aiden asked, pinning Lucien with a look.

Lucien drew in a breath. "Darlings, I was kidding. Of course anyone can come."

"Come to what?" Marcel Gerard joined them with Klaus Mikaelson.

"Lucien's having a party." Rebekah drawled examining her fingernails with a look of boredom.

The two male attendees exchanged a look before Marcel answered. "We need a night off, right, Klaus?"

Klaus shook his head. "If I wanted to be hit on by interns; I wouldn't have to go to one of their parties."

Rebekah let out a snicker when Finn and Sage came down the hallway, hand in hand. "What's up?" Sage inquired.

"Party at Lucien's. You're invited, too," Klaus replied drily.

"Oh, Finn, we need a night out. I'll call the babysitter," Sage said, kissing her baffled looking husband on the cheek before heading down the hallway.

"Wonderful," Lucien cried, smiling a little too widely. He wondered if his attempts to win over his colleagues might just be backfiring on him.

~0~

"Where's the beer?" Oliver shouted at Lucien who looked dismayed and pointed in the direction of his kitchen. His flat was made for the likes of fifty people, at most. Right now he had more like eighty people swarming through every corner of his space.

"Great party!" Davina Claire shouted into his ear and he turned to grin at the girl. He'd enjoy it very much if the rest of lot would clear out and it could be the two of them for the night, but alas, a man could dream.

"I've been to better," Kol Mikaelson interrupted them, standing over Davina's tiny frame.

"Right," Lucien said. Taking his own glass and a spoon of which he really did not want to know its use of the night—he clinked the two together, gaining everyone's momentary attention. "Everyone, I would like to begin by thanking you for coming—"

"You're out of beer!" a drunken intern shouted.

"Yes," Lucien said, nodding as if it were a grave matter indeed before cheering up. "I wanted to thank you all for coming tonight. And with that said I would like to begin a game—"

"What are we—five!" Rebekah jeered at him.

"Yes!" Hayley cried, bumping her hip with Rebekah's and nodding for Lucien to continue.

"This is called "Your Last Night on Earth, and the objective is to do whatever the bloody hell you would like to do before you die!" Lucien cried out to the crowd. Now he had their enthusiasm and people began to cheer. "I'll start us off!" he told them before turning and grabbing Davina, kissing her passionately before pulling back and grinning.

Others hooted and laughed at Lucien's action before they began their own revelry. Kol gave Lucien a lethal look. "Well, as you said, this is about what you would do before you die…" Lucien nodded and then his head fell backward with the impact of the blow.

"Kol!" Davina's voice came from above Lucien and he looked up to see Davina's hands balled into little fists which she had begun to beat Kol with. "I can't believe you did that! You're such a caveman!"

"That's Kol for you!" Rebekah's voice joined them and she shook her head at Lucien. "Suppose you're wishing you hadn't decided to have this party after all," she told him, helping him to his feet.

Lucien shook his head. "No. I'm actually enjoying myself quite a bit."

Snorting, Rebekah led him to the bathroom. She slipped inside and grabbed a hand towel. "Be back in a moment. I have to get you some ice."

The sounds of festivities taking place outside the door gave Lucien a consolation. At least others were enjoying his hard work. It never hurt to leave a good impression when you wanted to make friends and influence possible enemies. And what with his astonishingly excessive lifestyle compared to lack of means; he sorely needed friends, friends who might have a couch for him to sleep on, if need be.

Rebekah re-entered the bathroom without bothering to knock. "I hope you did not like your couch," she told him.

It took Lucien a second to school his expression. The couch was an over-priced rental, but with limited time to impress his guests he would have sold a relative for it. "That old thing," he said with a wave of his hand and a laugh, shaking his head. "My father could buy the whole store and have money to spare for a small island."

"Good," Rebekah said. "Because your little game led some interns to believe that tossing it out the window would be a good idea."

"What?" Lucien now felt panic overwhelm him. He moved to leave the bathroom with visions of his landlord tossing him out on his ear and charging him with property damage.

"Wow! You are easy," Rebekah let out a laugh, her eyes sparkling. "I should have said they set fire to your bed."

"They aren't throwing the couch out the window?" Lucien felt his knees buckle and he forced his body to move over to the edge of the bathtub. He sat down, his head falling into his hands. "That wasn't very nice of you, Mikaelson."

"Nice is now what I do best," Rebekah retorted. She sat down beside him, placing the homemade ice pack on his swelling eye.

Gritting his teeth, Lucien placed his hand over hers. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Rebekah smirked at him. "Really. Don't. Lest you'd like me to amputate your hands for you."

"You're not as much of a baddie as you'd like others to think, are you, Bekah?" Lucien said, rubbing her fingers and watching Rebekah's eyes darken.

"Save it for the interns, Castle," Rebekah snapped. Standing up, she made her way to the door. "Enjoy your party."

Lucien got up and peered at himself in the mirror. Could be worse. There were women who would be all too happy to help him tend his wounds but right now he liked the challenge that Rebekah was presenting him. And Kol deserved a bit of payback for the mark he'd given him.

 _Jackson_

"Enjoying the party?" Jackson Kenner yelled over the music to Hayley Marshall who glanced up from the wall she'd been staring at.

Hayley offered him a smile and Jackson thought it looked strained. "Yeah. It's the best night of life," she told him, nodding.

"Sure," Jackson rolled his eyes. "I can tell. You and that wall, there," he pointed at the wall she'd been so fixated on. "You look like you're getting along real well."

"What can I say? I love being the life of the party," Hayley said, lifting her empty cup to her lips and then frowning at it.

"Uh-huh," Jackson replied. "Want me to get a refill?"

"No." Hayley shook her head. Her eyes found the wall again.

Silence fell on them like a shroud and Jackson began to feel the awkwardness of the moment encroaching on the good time they were all supposed to be having. "So, you want to dance?"

"No." Hayley shook her head. After another moment she looked up at him and offered him a guilty look. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that… I'm just not in a festive mood."

Leaning against the desk that Hayley was propping herself up with, Jackson joined her in staring at the empty wall space. "Why are you here?"

"Rebekah talked me into it," Hayley said, again, trying to sip from her empty cup and then giving it a comical look of dismay.

"Where's Tyler?" Jackson said, looking around for their friend—sort-of friend.

"Ty's stuck in a surgery. He said he'd come later." Hayley's eyes moved to her feet.

Jackson decided to not start in on Hayley's choice of lovers. It really wasn't his business. She chose someone else. That was up to her. All he could do was try to be her friend. And he was in a good place—he'd begun to move on with Freya and was much happier for it.

Speaking of Freya Mikaelson, Jackson looked up and around the room for the elusive female Mikaelson. They'd been trying to find time to spend together for the better part of a week now to no avail; what with her never ending workload.

"How are things with you?" Hayley asked him, turning her body to face him, her head cocked to the side. "There's a rumor going around that you've been spotted with a certain attendee…" Her smile made his head drop and a laugh bubble up.

"You heard?" Jackson said, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't hold back the stupid grin that appeared on his face.

"Duh. I think the whole hospital has heard by now." Hayley watched him closely and Jackson nodded.

"Freya is pretty spectacular," he told her.

"Oh, you've got it bad." Hayley shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Yeah. I do," Jackson said. He caught sight of a tall woman with honey blonde hair and his heart skipped a beat. "I finally get why you did what you did. There's something about the Mikaelson; they're irresistible."

The moment the remark left his mouth, Jackson felt like he could kick himself. What in the hell had he been thinking? Hayley's face drained of color and her gaze fell to her feet, her fingers squeezing the cup until it gave a cry before crunching in her grip.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—" Jackson began when Hayley held up a hand.

"It's not your fault, Jack," Hayley shook her head, her gaze traveling the overly populated room. "I could use that drink now."

"Okay," Jackson said, moving to take her cup when Hayley pushed off the desk with her hip. Deciding to follow her, he changed the subject. "Have you heard from Care yet?"

"No," Hayley said. "But her friend, Stefan, said she's doing better—she's actually joining the group therapy meetings instead of holing up in her room all damned day."

"That's progress," Jackson said as they entered the kitchen to find Elijah Mikaelson.

"Oh," Hayley said, moving to leave and bumping into Jackson.

"Hayley, could we talk," Elijah said quietly.

"About what?" Hayley snapped.

"I'm going to go," Jackson said, hooking his thumb at the door. "Unless you want me to stay?" he added, to Hayley who looked torn.

"This is more of a private matter, Kenner," Elijah's tone grated on Jackson's nerves and he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look, Mikaelson, you might be the boss of us, but this is a party, and we're all off-duty, so—right now—you're no one's boss." Jackson waited for Elijah to argue. This was not about who got the girl or a bunch of petty crap that Jackson would prefer to file into the past files of their lives: this was about protecting his friend from a guy who already burned her, badly.

"Jack, I'll be fine," Hayley said, taking a step toward Elijah.

Gaze falling on Elijah, Jackson nodded. "Fine. But if she comes out of here crying just remember this is a "Last Night on Earth Party" and the last thing I might want to do might be to kick your ass."

"I'll keep that under advisement," Elijah replied, his eyes moving to Hayley and Jackson did not like the look he was giving her. This guy did not know when to give up. He had a wife. Why couldn't he just go off and leave Hayley alone—let her start over and find someone who wouldn't lie to her and hurt her. But Jackson kept all of his inner commentary to himself. It wasn't his job to tell Hayley what to do. She could make her own mistakes and he had a life of his own—waiting in the living room—he hoped.

Stepping out of the kitchen, Jackson felt his dark mood lift when he spotted Freya stepping into the living room, her eyes wide as she took in the crowd. A smile spread across his face and he pushed his way through the throng to pull her into his arms and to kiss her. "Hi there," he said, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest. He took back what he said to Elijah—if this was his last night of earth, he'd happily spend it in Freya Mikaelson's arms.

 _Freya_

Music washed over the crowd and Freya Mikaelson could not stop smiling. She could not remember being this happy and light in her entire life. She'd been to every corner of the globe and seen every atrocity that could be thought of done to another being—things that would leave you older.

In this moment, she felt free of all of her fears and anxieties. And it was all thanks to a young resident. Jackson had been a welcome surprise. Smart. Funny. Hard-working. And loyal to those he cared for. Freya enjoyed being part of that small group of people. She enjoyed the warmth of his arm curled, protectively around her waist.

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" Freya whispered huskily into Jackson's ear.

Jack looked down at her and she felt a smile appear on her face. "You know it," he told her.

"Good," Freya whispered, leaning toward him and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Freya!" Sage's voice broke through and Freya looked at her sister-in-law in surprise. "I didn't expect to see you here." Sage held a cup in one hand and her free fingers were clasped around the top of Finn's shirt.

Her brother gave the other people at the party a cursory inspection before he returned his gaze to them. "Yes. I'm also surprised—pleasantly so—to see you out of the OR. You work yourself too hard, sister." Finn's eyes softened as he looked down at his older sister.

"I could say the same of you, Finn," Freya replied, placing a hand on his arm. "Both of you." Her gaze swept over Finn and Sage with a light smile. "You should come have dinner with me and Jackson sometime. Bring the babies if you like."

"Oh, no!" Sage jumped in. "If we're going on a double date, there will be no babies. I love them, dearly, but we need some alone time."

"I thought that is how you lot got into the whole mess in the first place," Kol's voice made Freya look to her right where Kol gave an intern a light shove and moved to join the group. "They're like rats," he said, giving the interns a searing look.

"Heard you hit one," Freya said, offering Kol a heated look which would make many doctors wither, not Kol.

Kol let out a chuckle. "Lucien. You've met him, yes?"

Freya nodded. "Yes."

"And you wonder why?" Kol shook his head, his eyes moving to scan the room. Freya caught sight of Davina Claire, sitting on a couch between Vincent Griffith and Oliver. "He had it coming, darling."

"Kol, leave the girl alone," Finn warned Kol who glanced back at him.

"What are you on about, Finn?" Kol's smile did not waver but there was an edge to it and Freya began to work through a series of excuses for she and Jackson to leave the party early before someone ended up at the emergency room.

"The Claire girl. Leave her be," Finn stated slowly.

Kol opened his mouth when Klaus joined them. "What about her?" he asked them, his gaze falling on the young intern.

"Kol's decided to make her his yearly conquest," Finn sighed.

"Am not," Kol protested.

Klaus shrugged. "She's a pretty thing."

"What?" Kol demanded, turning to glare at Klaus.

A smirk appeared on Klaus' face. "It is a Last Day on Earth party, perhaps I should give it a go," he started to cross the room when Kol grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Oh, no, you do not, brother!" Kol cried out, causing several other doctors and nurses to look at them; including Hayley and Elijah who had just left the kitchen and looked unhappy. Elijah maneuvered through the crowd to join them when Kol opened his mouth.

"I thought you had a girl locked in the looney bin to wait on?" Kol's words made Klaus' face close off and his right hand curled into a fist.

Freya barely had time to grab Jackson by the arm and to whisper into his ear. "We should be going," before Kol went flying, knocking people out of his way on both sides.

Jackson gave a curt nod and they made their way to the front door and slipped into the quiet of the night.

~0~

Humming, Freya strode around her bedroom, lighting candles and then smiling at her handiwork. She walked into the living room where Jackson sat, watching the blank screen of the TV. "Are you coming?" she inquired and Jackson's eyes flicked to see her red lace garter belt and silky bra and panties. She grinned, holding out a hand to him. He got up in a hurry, nearly tripping over his own feet on his way into her bedroom.

"Freya, how did you have time for all of this?" Jackson asked her, looking at the flowers and candles.

"I worked on it this morning. This was supposed to be a surprise—before the announcement of Lucien's little party," Freya told him, helping him with the buttons of his flannel shirt. "Did I tell you that I missed you?"

"No," Jackson said, his hands sliding down her back.

"I did," Freya said, kissing his chest. "Very, very much." She lifted her eyes to look at him as she undid his belt.

Jackson pulled her to her feet and she gasped when he moved them onto the bed. His fingers cupped her face and he examined her. "You know, I'm falling in love with you, Freya Mikaelson, and I'd really like to make a long happy life with you."

Freya felt her heart still. "Let's start that life tonight," she said, kissing him like it would be the last time she got the chance to. She wanted so much for her family to find the same peace: Elijah, Klaus and Kol. They each deserved to be happy and one day she felt sure they, too, would work their way to their perfect partners.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Senisra: You will find out if you were right in the next chapter about who got hit. And it will take a little while to unravel the Marshall family but we'll get back to that storyline.**

 **Trisha: I promise you will see more of Haylijah in the next chapter but we had to unravel some side-plot-y-ness with this one.**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my lovely fans. This chapter is part-love, part-heartbreak. On with the show…**

Chapter 9: We're Losing Him

 _Bonnie_

"Every day we do battle and we play at being God. We do not always get to win the battle, but we still fight," Bonnie Bennett said. She watched the crop of residents. Her babies. Her responsibilities. They all looked so impossibly young and she felt like collapsing onto the floor and allowing the grief to take over. But she couldn't. She had to be strong and to show them the way. This was not the time to show weakness.

Hayley Marshall leaned against a wall. Her expression closed off. Like her mother, Hayley could be hard to read. Her eyes flicked to her sister, Davina, who sat on the floor, her knees curled up to her chest. The girl wore blood on her cheek. Someone really should make her change her clothes.

"Is he going to…" Rebekah trailed off, a single tear running down her cheek. "I mean… Is he…"

Josh Rouza wrapped an arm around Rebekah and she leaned against his shoulder. "He'll make it," Josh said firmly. "He's strong."

Caroline Forbes came running toward them. Her eyes already red-rimmed. "Where is he? Is he okay? Does anyone know? Can we see him?" Her words came tumbling, one right after the other. She joined her friends who shook their heads at her.

Tyler Lockwood rubbed his eyes, sliding down next to Davina. "This is just bullshit," he muttered.

"What?" Davina looked at him, her gaze lost. She was obviously in shock. She'd barely been able to articulate what had happened when she arrived in the back of the ambulance. Her hands covered in the man's blood.

"I'll let all of you know how he is when I know more," Bonnie said. She turned and moved back to the doors on the OR.

"We should be allowed to help him!" Tyler called after her.

Bonnie paused. "None of you are entering the OR; do you hear me, Lockwood?"

Tyler gave her a look that could pass for submission but the anger in his eyes told her another story. She did not have time for any of these kids demanding their turn to cut, to slice, to perform a miracle. She had to concentrate on what mattered—saving a life.

"Good of you to join us, Bennett," Elijah Mikaelson called as she entered the OR.

"How is he?" Bonnie asked him, glancing at the man's face. He looked so damned pale.

"Stable," Elijah said. "There is a nasty clot trying to ruin all of the hard work I have been doing for the past two hours."

"Oh," Bonnie replied.

"Come, have a look," Elijah nodded for her to take a look and she inhaled. Usually she would derive pleasure from being in the OR with Elijah. Brain Surgery. The brain being one of the most complex organs of the entire human body. Right now, she wanted to be at home, tucked under the covers, watching reruns of the X-Files. Or shopping with her mother. Listening to the new crop of interns complain about having to do SCUT.

"Damn it!" Elijah swore, his eyes glued to his work.

Bonnie watched something that made her stomach twist. "You can catch it, Dr. Mikaelson. I have faith in you," she told her boss.

Elijah's eyes flicked to her and she thought she saw his eyes sparkle with humor. "Right. Well, if Dr. Bennett says I can save him, I had better do so." His light tone set her at ease and she almost felt death's dark presence decide to tip-toe backwards and out of the door.

"Got it!" Elijah cried and everyone in the room cheered.

Bonnie let out a sigh of relief. "Good," she said.

"Would you like to close him up," Elijah inquired, stepping back with his hands held up in front of him.

"Yes," Bonnie found herself smiling as she moved into position. This she could do. This she had done a million times before.

"I'll go and give the gang the good news," Elijah called to her, already at the doors.

"Dr. Mikaelson," Bonnie called after him.

"Yes?" Elijah called back, pausing, his back pressed against the doors.

"Thank you," Bonnie said, hearing the hoarseness in her voice.

"You're more than welcome," Elijah called, exiting the OR and moving to clean up before meeting her interns; they would always be her interns.

Sighing, Bonnie forced herself to think of the man beneath her hands as anyone else. He's just another patient who was in a terrible accident. She was trained to keep a distance, to not allow personal relationship to get in the way of your training.

He would be fine. They could all go to sleep tonight.

A high beeping sound sent Bonnie's eyes moving to monitor. To her right.

"Dr. Bennett," Aiden's voice startled her. "His BP is going up rapidly."

"No!" Bonnie cried. "Hey, you do not get to take the easy route. Do you hear me?" she shouted at the unconscious man on the table. "You do not get to die on me! Aiden, page Dr. Gerard. Now!"

Aiden's feet seemed to be moving through quicksand as Bonnie felt her own BP rise. "Genevieve give him 10 mg of metoprolol to decrease his heart rate," she ordered. Her eyes moving back to Aiden who held the phone of the OR to his ear.

"Dr. Gerard is in the middle of a triple bypass," Aiden called over his shoulder. "He asked if you can stabilize your patient."

"Tell him to get his ass down here, now!" Bonnie shot back, feeling the panic finally filling her body. "Tell him we're going to lose this guy. Rebekah Mikaelson can go in and do his triple for him."

Relating what Bonnie had told him to Marcel, Aiden set the phone back into its cradle. "I'll go tell Rebekah to head up to the fourth floor."

"Right," Bonnie said, watching the medicine she had had Genevieve administer do its work.

The patient's BP slowed and moved back down to 130/75. Closer to normal but not what she could wish for.

"Come on. You do not get to die today," Bonnie informed the man who did not respond.

 _Marcel_

Marcel's hands were deep inside a man's chest cavity when Rebekah Mikaelson entered his OR. "How is the other patient?" he asked her.

Rebekah's blue eyes met his and registered her fear. His Rebekah rarely showed fear and when she did it was followed by an angry outburst. He really did not want her killing his patient.

"Bekah, you up for this?" Marcel asked her, refusing to pull his hands out of his patient until she gave him some confirmation that she was not losing it here.

Nodding, Rebekah moved closer to him. "Yes. Now, would you mind saving the other one," she snapped, her voice low.

"Look, Bekah, I can finish this up and then go work on the other—" Marcel began when Rebekah pinned him with a glare. Her eyes turning dark.

"Gerard, you are needed downstairs. Now, if you will, please, remove your hands from my patient," she growled out. Now that would be the anger.

"Not if you're going to lose your temper and kill my guy!" Marcel argued.

"Marcel, get the bloody hell out!" Rebekah cried, elbowing him.

Marcel gave up, pulling his hands out of the man's chest. "You need to—" he began when Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I know what I need to do. Now, go. Save a bloody life; would you?" The tinge of desperation in her tone is what caused him to back toward the exit to the OR. "Griffiths, you call me if anything goes sideways in here!" he ordered everyone's favorite intern.

"Will do, boss," Vincent replied, his eyes never moving from the patient.

Shaking his head, Marcel exited the OR and began to wash his hands. His pager went off and he noted that Bennett seemed to have lost patience with him.

Moving into the hallway, Marcel found Klaus Mikaelson heading down the opposite side of the hallway. "Heading to lunch, Marcel?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"Nope. Duty calls," Marcel told his friend.

"Ah. When you have a moment, I have some delightful news," Klaus said.

"You're in a good mood," Marcel replied, pausing and folding his arms over his chest. "Does this have something to do with a certain resident?"

Klaus' smile widened. "All in good time, my friend. Perhaps you can come to dinner tonight, at my place."

"I don't know, man," Marcel replied, walking backwards toward the bank of elevators.

"Rebekah will be coming," Klaus added, smirking.

Sighing, Marcel shook his head. "You like to make it hard on me; don't you?"

"I'll see you at 9:00 sharp. Don't be late," Klaus called, turning his back.

Marcel was smiling when the elevator doors opened and a stressed looking Sage Mikaelson emerged with a stroller. "I love my babies but I don't think they love me back," she told him as he stood aside to allow her passage.

"Why's that?" Marcel asked, holding the elevator doors open with his shoulder.

"One of them developed an inner ear infection. The other has a mystery rash. I'm going to have to beg Mikael for some time off and this is going to leave room for my male counterparts to try to steal my position." Sage ran a hand through her hair, sighing. "Anyway, I'm holding you up."

"Not a problem," Marcel said. "Good luck with the babes."

"Right," Sage replied, giving the babies a look.

"Hey?" Marcel called when the doors started to close. "Are you going to Klaus's impromptu dinner thing tonight?"

"Yes. He sent Finn and me a joint e-mail and left a phone message. Looks like it's important, to him." Sage shrugged.

"Good. That way it won't be me, Bekah, Klaus and whoever," Marcel said with a smile before allowing the doors to close.

Getting off the elevator, Marcel's eyebrows rose when he found last year's interns sitting on the floor. "Hey…"

"You're here," Caroline cried, pressing a tissue to her nose.

"Yeah," Marcel nodded. "I'd love to chat but I have a patient to go save." He hooked a thumb in the direction of the OR. The others stared at him blankly.

Feeling confused, Marcel entered the scrub room and got ready before entering the OR. "What took you so long?" Bonnie Bennett demanded, doing chest compressions and looking like she wanted to rip his heart out.

"I'm here now," Marcel retorted. "What do we have?"

"Patient was hit by a car. Elijah just finished removing a clot from his brain and then he decided to go into cardiac arrest," Bonnie snapped. "Why do you think I called for the cardio doc?"

Marcel nodded. "Alright. Okay, man, we're going to take good care of you," he said, glancing down at the patient's face and then it all came together—why all the urgency.

"Shit!" Marcel muttered, cursing himself for not moving faster. This was one of their own.

 _Hayley_

Breathing steadily, Hayley ran through the range of emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Fear. Anger. Despair. Looking to her left and right, she could see that her friends were also working through their emotional lows. Davina's quiet sobs focused her attention. The blood on her sister's face drove her action.

"Davina, come here," Hayley demanded, marching over to Davina and holding out a hand.

Davina stared back up at her with wide, shocked eyes. "What? Um. Why?" she mumbled, wiping at her eyes with the inside of her shirt.

"You need to get cleaned up and changed." Hayley turned to Josh. "You'll let us know if there are any changes?"

Josh nodded. "Sure."

Caroline looked up at Hayley. "Do you need help?"

"No. We're fine," Hayley said.

"I'm going to get some coffee," Tyler said, hopping to his feet and running a hand through his hair. "I need to… I need to do something. Somewhere else." He stormed down the hallway.

Ignoring Tyler, Hayley grabbed Davina and jerked her to her feet. "I think I should stay here," Davina argued, digging her heels in but there was no traction in the floor to prevent Hayley from dragging her down the hallway.

"You need to get the blood off. You need to get his blood off you," Hayley snapped, holding tightly to Davina's wrist.

"But I…" Davina did not seem to know what else to say and she fell silent as Hayley continued to pull her down the hallway.

Hayley felt like the mother of a small child as she plunged into the first bathroom she could find. Turning on the sink, she ran warm water and grabbed paper towels. Davina leaned against the sink, her eyes on her blood covered hands when Hayley began to wash the blood off Davina's face.

"I…" Davina began.

"Don't. Just don't talk right now," Hayley said, moving swiftly to grab more towels and to clean Davina's hands. The blood seemed to cover the girl. She really needed a thorough shower to rid herself of the blood under her fingernails, in the roots of her hair—where she'd run her hands through it—soaking her clothing.

"You need clothes. I'll go find some scrubs," Hayley said. "Stay here."

"But…" Davina's lower lip wobbled. "I don't want to be alone."

"I'll be back," Hayley promised, gripping Davina's shoulders and staring into her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay," Davina mumbled, nodding and hugging herself.

Hayley inhaled sharply, before she strode back into the corridor. She made her way down the hall and turned a corner. "Where are the damned scrubs?" she muttered to herself. There were nurses on this floor who could tell her but she did want to talk to anyone. And she was a doctor. She could find a stupid supply closet by herself.

Finally she found the closet and opened it to find sets of scrubs. She grabbed a pair without thinking about what the size was. Did it really matter? Then she had to remember which bathroom Davina was in. Why did there have to be so many on one stupid floor.

Gritting her teeth, Hayley pushed the door open to the third bathroom on her search—the second had been a men's room. "Davina?" she called.

"In here," Davina's voice called from inside one of the stalls.

Hayley pushed the door open to find her sister, kneeling in front of the toilet. "I couldn't hold it anymore," Davina said, gasping and wiping her mouth with toilet paper.

"That's okay. Here. I got you these," Hayley held up the scrubs.

"Thanks." Davina took them and Hayley slipped back out to give her some privacy. Three minutes later Davina came back out, wearing the scrubs which seemed to be one size too big for her, making her look like she'd borrowed Hayley's scrubs. "Do they look okay?"

"Yeah," Hayley said.

They walked out of the bathroom and back to the hallway where Tyler stood with a tray of coffee. "I got some for you, too," he told them.

"Thanks," Davina muttered before sitting down beside Josh and ignoring the coffee altogether.

"Has anyone called Freya?" Caroline interrupted the two seconds of silence. Everyone else just stared at her. "You know, because they're, you know…" She frowned and Hayley jumped in.

"I'll go call her," Hayley told them, turning and walking away quickly.

On her way to the lobby, she bumped into Elijah. "Hayley, how is he?" Elijah inquired, giving her a long look.

"Jack?" Hayley shook her head. "I… I don't know. Marcel's working on him."

"And Davina," Elijah added. His hand moved to cup her elbow and Hayley's eyes fell on the all-too-familiar gesture. "Kol's been frantic since they came in."

"Oh, where is Kol?" Hayley looked around the lobby. She hadn't seen him since Davina and Jackson came in—no one knowing which one was dying due to all of the blood.

"Kol had an emergency surgery he had to attend to, but he's been hounding the nurses to give him updates on Davina…and Jackson." Elijah shook his head.

"She's… She's traumatized," Hayley said. "I have to call Freya."

"Yes. Of course." Elijah took a step back and Hayley felt cold.

Pulling out her phone, Hayley could only look at it until Elijah took it from her. "Perhaps you should allow a nurse to make the call," Elijah said. "I think you need to sit down."

"Somewhere else," Hayley told him, looking at the patients' families. She could not deal with being around all of these people and their grief, their crippling anxiety.

"Right," Elijah said, taking her hand and leading her away from the lobby. They slipped into an empty room and Hayley sat down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I don't know what happened, Elijah."

"Kol said that he and Davina had a row and then she… There was a car and Jackson was closer. He did what we do—he saved a life," Elijah said, taking a seat beside her and beginning to rub her back.

Tears began to burn her eyelids and Hayley buried her face into his chest, allowing herself to fall apart. "Stupid heroic bullshit," she muttered.

"Quite," Elijah let out a chuckle.

Pulling back, Hayley let out a laugh and then felt guilty before letting out another. "He's really stupid. Stupid, hero guy." Another sob burst out and then more, hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Hayley," Elijah said, placing his hand on her cheek and stroking her skin. His eyes moved to her lips and she moved her hand around the back of his neck, feeling urgency consume her.

"Elijah," Hayley moaned before pulling him on top of her.

"Are you sure you want this?" Elijah muttered as she slid her legs around his waist.

"Shut up," Hayley said, undoing his belt and pushing his pants down. "I don't want to talk. I don't want to think. I want you."

Elijah answered by jerking her shirt off and then kissing her passionately. She lost herself in him, in them. Screw what was right and wrong. She needed him and she could give a damn what that meant.

 **Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answers to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **Guest: I am so sorry for this chapter. I actually really love the idea FreyaxJackson since S3. I can't say what will happen, otherwise I spoil the plot…**

 **Peace,**

 **Jessica**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're going to dig up some secrets in this chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 10: Priorities

 **Three months and Fifteen Days Ago:**

 _Elijah_

A buzzing sound broke through Elijah's welcome dream of Hayley in his arms. She was laughing as they danced along a beach in France. Sweet music battled with the buzzing and Elijah attempted to block out the persistent interruption to his peaceful slumber.

"Enough!" Elijah groaned. He sat up and slammed his hand over the alarm, silencing it.

"Good morning," Aurora mumbled. She rolled into his side and pressed a kiss to his chest.

Blinking at his ex-wife, Elijah did not understand how she'd come to be in his bed. "Aurora? What are you doing?" he demanded.

Aurora looked up at him, a smile on her face. "I thought that would be obvious, darling. Don't you remember last night?" She slid a hand into his hair, pressing her lips to his and moved to straddle him. "Oh, Elijah. Last night was magical."

Head beginning to pound, Elijah placed his hands on each of Aurora's shoulders and pushed to the other side of the bed. "I have to get to work. Early shift," he ground out.

"Don't be so eager to leave me," Aurora cried. She slipped her arms around his waist and rubbed her nose against his neck. "We could stay in a bit longer. Like we used to…" She caught his earlobe between his teeth and tugged lightly. She used to do that when they had first begun to see one another and it drove him mad.

Now, all he wanted was to be as far from his wife as he could get. "Aurora. I have work." Without another word, Elijah stood up and strode to his dresser. He heard the quiet sniffling behind him as Aurora got out of bed and made her way around his bedroom, gathering her things.

"I still love you," Aurora said, her hand moving to Elijah's back.

Turning, Elijah looked down at Aurora. "I fell in love with someone else. What more is there to say?"

"What about last night?" Aurora cried. "We made love, Elijah. Does that count for something?" Her eyes searched Elijah's.

"It means I came home drunk and you…" Elijah stopped. He could now remember entering his home. Aurora had come over. His talk with Hayley had not gone as well as he'd hoped. Aurora had opened a bottle. They began to talk about old times. Her fingers in his hair. He lips pressing his. Her nimble fingers on his belt. All of it felt so familiar. And he gave in. Just for a moment. But that was all it took.

"You remember now?" Aurora asked him, her eyes bright. "It felt like back when we were interns. Didn't it?" She leaned up, grazing his lips with hers.

Elijah nodded, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her closer. Hayley. Her name made him pause.

"What is it, love?" Aurora whispered, hands running over his arms, lips on his chest. "Tell me?"

"It's her." Elijah's head bowed and he could not look Aurora in the eye.

"Her?" Aurora let out a groan. She took a step back. "You mean the intern you were sleeping with?" Elijah's eyes moved to meet Aurora's. Her blue eyes had turned cold. "Right then. Well, I will see you at work."

"Rory." Elijah reached out and grabbed Aurora's arm. "Please, don't tell anyone about tonight." He felt very immature in asking for this promise. It sounded very much like what a high school boy might ask of someone he did not mean to be with.

His embarrassment must have shown because Aurora scoffed and placed a hand on his cheek. "We both have secrets we would prefer were not aired. Don't worry, darling. I won't breathe a word." She threw her arms around his neck and pressed one last kiss to his lips before she exited his bedroom.

Sighing, Elijah made his way into his bathroom. He needed to officially end his marriage. Break the ties between himself and his first love.

Burying all his worries, Elijah entered the shower. He only had forty minutes to gain control of himself and go to work. Eyes closed, Elijah tried to not sink into his memories of his life before but being with Aurora simply opened up old wounds.

" _Eli," Aurora called from the bathroom while Elijah flipped through Gray's Anatomy. He had a class he had to study for. Up at five in the morning. He barely slept anymore. Being a newlywed and finishing up his pre-med right before his internship felt like too much. Just one more month and he'd begin the real work. He and Aurora._

" _Darling!" Aurora shouted from the bathroom and Elijah shot to his feet._

" _Rory?" Elijah called, his bare feet cold on the bathroom floor. Aurora sat on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs. "What's wrong?" he cried, dropping to his knees before his wife._

 _Aurora had tears running down her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at him. And she was smiling. "We're having a baby," she choked out. Laughing, she picked up a plastic stick. "I asked Bekah to grab it for me at the shop."_

" _You asked my sixteen-year-old sister to pick up a pregnancy test?" Elijah eyed Aurora, taking the stick and examining the two little plus signs on it. "If father found it; he would have sent her off to a nunnery."_

" _She brought it to me, right after my Philosophy exam," Aurora retorted, leaning into his chest and Elijah wrapped his free arm around her. "Tell me you're happy, darling. I won't have it if we don't both want this baby. I simply can't live without you." She pulled back to meet his eyes and Elijah cupped her face._

" _I want many, many babies with you, my love," Elijah whispered. He nuzzled her nose with his own before he kissed her deeply. "I want to make a whole household of babies with you."_

 _Aurora's head fell back. She began to laugh as Elijah sat the test down and picked her up. "I don't know if my body can handle that. We'll see how things go with the first one, shall we?"_

" _We shall," Elijah said, lying her down on the bed. "I love you, Mrs. Mikaelson. And I will love you forever."_

" _I will love you forever, too," Aurora said as Elijah lifted her shirt to press kisses to her flat stomach._

Stepping out of the shower, Elijah wiped the steam from the mirror. When he looked at himself, he saw not the happy boy he had been—back when life lay at his feet—no, the man who looked back at him saw too much, been hurt too deeply. Elijah did not know if he liked the man he had become but he knew he could not turn back the clock. He could not return to his old life. And he had to get to work.

Elijah returned to his bedroom, donned a suit, slid his watch into place, slipped his cell into his pocket and left his bedroom and what remnants of his former self—who happened to reappear last night—behind. 

_Tiffany_

Needle puncturing flesh. Tiffany squeezed her eyelids shut tight. She was not squeamish about needles. She'd had to draw blood many times before. She'd had her blood drawn many times before. She just felt so tired of this routine. Have your blood drawn. Take another test. More questions. An endless series of questions.

Death. She knew it stood beside her. At any moment it might tap her on the shoulder and ask her to take walk along a path she'd seen others take, too many times before. Tiffany Marshall did not give up. She did not lie down and take it. She'd worked too damn hard and given up far too much to get this far in her life to have it all go to waste. She still had so much to tell her daughter, Hayley, and the other girl, whoever she would turn out to be.

No, Tiffany would be damned if she would roll over and die without a fight. She just wasn't happy about where her help was coming from. Kol Mikaelson. In spite of her complicated friendship with Mikael, she did not trust the young man.

The nurse set the vial of blood in a case and clicked it closed. "I'll be back tomorrow, Dr. Marshall."

"Thank you, Sonya." Tiffany nodded at the woman who she'd know for over thirty years and who knew how to keep her mouth shut when need be.

Bedroom door closing, Tiffany found herself alone, again. She did not like being left alone anymore. It allowed her too much time to ponder her previous choices. Maybe she was being punished for her past sins. This thought made her chuckle.

A soft knock on the door made Tiffany lift her heavy lids. She should have taken the medication later in the day. And she would have if she'd known she would have a visitor. "Yes?" she called, her voice low, drowsiness hitting her hard.

"Mom?" the door opened and her younger daughter's head popped inside, Tiffany knew the girl's presence was a happy hallucination, brought on by the drugs, but she would not complain. "Hi. I thought that we could talk. Since everyone is at work right now."

Tiffany nodded and waved for her daughter to come inside. "I've had trouble sleeping lately, so I've taken a drug to help me sleep. You can stay with me, if you'd like." She watched the girl take slow steps over to bed. "I won't bite." She laughed and watched her baby through eyelids that wanted to shut. "I thought you were the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen."

"Then why did you give me away?" the girl whispered, climbing onto the bed and laid down beside Tiffany.

Adjusting her position with effort, Tiffany curled a trembling arm around her daughter's side. "I had an affair, honey. A long time ago," Tiffany fell asleep talking to her.

"With who?" the girl asked.

Tiffany might have answered her daughter—thanks to the drug—but she fell asleep instead.

" _Good morning, doll face," a husky voice whispered into her ear and Tiffany giggled. She could not remember feeling this good in her entire life. His arms slipped around her waist and Tiffany leaned back into his warmth._

" _I think we should run away together more often," he whispered, lips gliding along her neck. His fingers pressed into her hips and Tiffany did not regret for a moment leaving her boring life_ _behind. She loved being a surgeon but this, this was better._

" _God, you are delicious," her lover mumbled into her ear, turning her around and Tiffany sighed as he tugged her skirt up and pushed her against the wall of their room. The walls were not thick, but she wasn't worried about anyone finding out._

 _Losing herself in him, Tiffany pressed her lips to his, losing herself in his body as he pushed her high against the wall and her hands moved over his back, through his hair and back down._

 _To think she almost missed out on joining the rescue effort on their mission to Haiti. She'd heard about it from a fellow resident. People were dying. Hurricanes whipping out entire towns. Devastation everywhere. The hotel they were living in doubled as a make-shift hospital. Limited supplies. Tiffany and her colleagues working to fight Mother Nature's reign of terror._

 _And in the middle of all of the misery and pain, Tiffany and her lover grasped at their tiny bits of happiness as often as they could get hold of it. Tiffany could not remember being in love before or even feeling this passionate with another person, but she loved this man. She loved him too much._

~0~

 _Two months after the trip to Haiti, Tiffany found she was pregnant. Her husband was thrilled. "It's not yours," Tiffany's words made her husband, Nathaniel's eyes, turn dark with anger._

" _Then you'll go on a trip. Somewhere in the Mid-West, or out-of-the-country. Have that baby. Give it up for adoption. And come home," he stated these things with the same lack of passion that led to her having an affair in the first place._

" _The hell I will," Tiffany shouted at him, her fingers curling into fists._

" _Tiff, honey, my father is on the board. This will ruin us. And I will make sure your career ends today." Nate sat back in his chair, watching Tiffany shake with rage. She hated him so much in that moment._

 _~0~_

 _Tiffany could not help but smile when Nate found out he could not produce children on his own. "Adopt the baby," he'd said._

 _Feeling pleased, Tiffany set about adopting her daughter and bringing her home. She's already picked out a name. "Hayley Jane," Tiffany whispered to herself._

 _~0~_

 _If she'd only ended the affair then._

" _What do you mean 'You're pregnant?" Nate demanded, his fingers digging into Tiffany's shoulders. He'd finally dug up some passion after all._

" _I am. And this time I'm keeping it," Tiffany hissed._

 _Nate shook his head. "Hayley is enough. I treat her like she's mine. And I suggest you either end things, or you get your tubes tied. One way or another, this ends now, Tiffany. So, help me God, I will take the house, the cars, your work, and Hayley."_

" _No, Nate!" Tiffany snapped. She slapped him in the face and Nate took a step back. "My father was right. You're trash," he spat before he walked out of the room._

 _Taking a long breath, Tiffany looked at her middle. "I'm sorry, baby," she said. She could not give up everything. She could not lose Hayley. It was too much of a risk._

Tiffany woke to find her younger daughter asleep by her side. Her arm trembled and she willed to be steady as she placed a hand on the top her daughter's head. She had so much to tell her girls. She just did not know if they would forgive her, or if she would have to leave first.

 _Caroline_

Therapy. Sit in a circle. Talk about what you'd been through. Go outside and do yoga. Again. And again. And again.

Caroline thought that when she chose to focus on PEDs or Trauma, she would never, ever be in Psych. Unlike some people she could mention.

As if on cue, Stefan walked into the therapy session and leaned against a wall. Caroline bugged her eyes out at him and he let out a chuckle. The group therapist, a boy named Lloyd, who was barely older than Caroline gave Stefan a sharp look, his blue eyes piercing into Stefan who held up his hands.

"Sorry," Stefan said and Caroline smirked before turning back to Lloyd.

"So, we were about to talk about our fears of going back to the world outside," Lloyd continued and Caroline sat back in her seat. She allowed her mind to drift.

" _Caroline," Klaus whispered into her ear._

 _Turning around, Caroline rolled her eyes. "You, again," she groaned. This guy just did not give up._

" _I thought you might reconsider having a cup of coffee with me." Klaus said. He leaned against the wall to her left._

 _Shaking her head, Caroline moved to walk past him when Klaus stepped in her way. "I do not want to seem as if I am pressuring you. If you truly are not interested, I will leave you alone."_

" _Look, you just made me spend the night taking care of a bunch of premies who are nicer than you are. I smell. I need sleep. Or at least a nap. And I'd like to hang out with my friends at some point in the next forty-eight hours." Caroline pushed past Klaus and headed toward the stairs._

 _She shoved the door open to the stairwell and moved to the top step. A sudden case of light-headed-ness made her fingers grasp for the railing. But her fingers did not seem to want to find anything but air._

 _Caroline let out a cry as her body tipped forward. Then the pressure of a hand on her belly took her by surprise. Her back met something hard and she sighed in relief, realizing that she was not a broken mess at the bottom of the stairs._

" _Good thing I'm stalking you, love," Klaus whispered into her ear. "Otherwise you might have Bekah popping your shoulder back into place. As much as I love her, she has no bedside manner." His soft chuckle in her ear made Caroline growl and turn in his arms. Big mistake. His lips were on hers and she could not find the will to fight him off._

" _Oh, God," Caroline moaned as Klaus turned them away from the dangerous stairs and pressed her against the nearby wall. Her hand found his and their fingers intertwined. He placed her hand above her head and groaned as he pushed his hand into scrub pants. "You are such a jerk."_

" _You're going to fall madly in love with me, Caroline," Klaus whispered into her ear._

" _No way in hell," Caroline retorted. Grabbing him by the back of the neck, she pressed her lips to his, shutting him up for the time being. Maybe being involved with your boss was not the worst thing in the world. But she did intend on making this into a thing. Just a little stress reliever. Fooling around with your boss, take two doses, once a day, as recommended._

 _~0~_

"Caroline, do you have any fears about confronting the outside world?" Lloyd asked her. He peered at her through his glasses and she wanted to give him a recommendation on a style from his decade.

"Nope." Caroline shook her head with a smile. "I'm fine."

"Caroline, you nearly died and lost an unborn child," Lloyd began when Stefan came to stand beside him.

"I think today's session is over," Stefan pointed at the clock above Caroline's head.

Turning, Caroline noted the time and smiled. Getting to her feet, she stretched her arms above her head. "I'm about to go outside. Nothing to fear out there." She waved good-bye to Lloyd and practically skipped out of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked once they'd exited the building.

"Better," Caroline said. She wrapped her arms around herself. "I think I just needed some sleep."

"And being locked up will give you that me-time you need," Stefan joked and Caroline gave him a look. "Too soon?"

Caroline scoffed. "Probably." She looked at the tree where a bird had begun to chirp a cheery tune. She wished she felt like joining it.

"Are you going back?" Stefan asked her.

"Back?" Caroline gave Stefan a look.

"Back to New Orleans?" Stefan offered.

"Maybe," Caroline tugged at the long sleeves of her shirt. "Lloyd's going to sign my release so I can get back to work."

"Good," Stefan wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I'm looking forward to your joining me on the daily rounds. You know some of patients think they're vampires?"

Caroline shook her head. "I was figuring zombies. Maybe aliens. I hear they're getting a comeback."

Stefan nudged her. "Want to get some coffee?"

"Coffee?" Caroline rubbed her arms, thinking of Klaus. "Um. Okay."

"Good. So, Lena and Damon are coming by my house, later tonight. I thought maybe I could sign you out and we could hang out," Stefan looked hopeful and Caroline nodded.

"Sounds like fun." Caroline's eyes drifted to the bird in the tree. "But I think I need to have some more me-time." She turned back to the building that she would never think of as a home no matter how long she ate, and slept there. She needed to be alone.

Re-entering the facility, Caroline paused. "Ms. Forbes, there's a phone call from a Klaus Mikaelson for you."

"Can you take a message?" Caroline called back. "I'm going to my room."

"Alright," the nurse replied.

Caroline needed to meditate and concentrate on healing before she could deal with Klaus or anyone else.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Answer to guest reviews:**

 **Guest: Thank you for the sweet review! I hope this chapter did not disappoint, even with the shocking twists.** **xx**

 **Guest: There will be more Haylijah moments in the next chapter.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're saying good-bye to one of our series regulars in this chap; so grab some tissues. On with the show…**

Chapter 11: To Those We Lost

 _Freya_

Some days Freya Mikaelson walked into the hospital and she knew that she should turn around and walk out through the automatic doors. This was one of them. The ER was filled with various types of wounded patients. Freya had been hoping for quiet. She needed to calm down, to take a breath and to relax.

Freya spent the last five hours, holding her Keelin's hand as Keelin came to terms with her diagnosis. Stage-four breast cancer. The former lovers had both closed their eyes. They were doctors. They knew what this meant. The rest of the words swept over them.

Leaving the oncologist's, Freya had held Keelin's hand. "Do you want me to call off work? I can ask someone to cover my shift." She'd been half hoping that Keelin would refuse the offer because Freya did not know what to do. She wanted to fix Keelin, but there was nothing she could do. Relieving Keelin's pain would be one more thing that Freya failed at.

"I'm good," Keelin said with a shrug. "Don't worry about me. I kind of already knew what was going to be said today. So, I'm going to go home and gorge myself on cookie dough ice cream. Maybe turn up some music. Turn on the tub, take a nice, long bath and consult that bucket list to see what I need to check off the list. Maybe you could go skydiving with me?"

Laughing, Freya shook her head. "Says the woman who knows I have a fear of heights."

"You can ride in a plane but you can't jump out of one?" Keelin shook her head, rolling her eyes and grinned. "Fine. You can watch me from the ground."

"Sounds like a treat," Freya scoffed, still laughing. The laughter dried up and she sighed. "I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Keelin nodded.

"Bye." Freya leaned over and kissed Keelin's cheek, feeling the awkwardness eating her insides up.

"Bye," Keelin said, gripping Freya's arm for a moment before she stepped away and walked back to her car.

Shaking her head, Freya came back to the moment she was living in. "Freya?" the confused voice of Aurora de Martel-Mikaelson came from behind Freya.

Freya turned to face her sister-in-law. Aurora was one of the last people that Freya would have chosen to see in that moment. Steeling herself, Freya forced a smile. "Yes?"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?" Aurora questioned Freya, entering Freya's personal space.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Freya stared back at the tiny red-head. "Why would I do that?"

Aurora blinked up at Freya before her expression became impassive. "I thought you had the day off. Mikael's changed the schedule. Dr. Hartley's taken over for you." Before Freya could question this, Aurora added. "Elijah mentioned stopping by, for dinner, tonight, if you're not terribly busy."

"Um. Right." Freya nodded.

"Well, have a good day then," Aurora smiled before she hurried away.

Pausing, Freya shook her head and made her way for the stairs. She needed to ask her father why he'd make the sudden change. Freya had checked the schedule several times, because of Keelin's appointment. She knew that her father had been working from 6 p.m. 'til 6p.m. the next day.

"Freya?" Kol looked like he'd seen a ghost when he stopped on the staircase. "What are you doing here, sister?"

"I needed to speak to Father," Freya retorted, moving to walk past Kol who moved to block her path. Giving Kol an irritated look, Freya tried to side-step her little brother when he moved, again. "Kol Mikaelson, what is wrong with you?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"You should go home, Freya," Kol said, hands on both sides of the railing.

"Kol, you're being ridiculous!" Freya snapped, her voice rising. "Now, move."

Kol removed his hands from the railings to place them on her shoulders. "Freya, darling, trust me. You want to go home." His eyes bored into hers until Freya felt her stomach twist. "I'm sorry."

"Who?" Freya demanded, her body already shaking. "Who? Kol? Finn? 'Lijah? Bekah? Nik? Father?"

"No." Kol shook his head rapidly.

Feeling relieved, Freya ran a hand through her hair. "Well then, who?"

"It's Jackson Keener," Kol said.

For a moment, Freya could only stare at Kol. Then the world began to blur and Freya felt her body tip backwards. She was falling. The air around her moving out of the way, making room for her grand plunge down the staircase. But just as Freya gave into the feeling of lightness, a hardness wound around her back and waist. The hardness constricted her body, pulling her back and she felt like she might break.

"No, Kol!" Freya moaned as her brother lowered them into sitting positions on the stairs. "No! Please! No!" Tears spilled down her cheeks as she grasped at her brother's scrubs.

"I'm so sorry, love," Kol murmured, running his hands up and down her back. "I'm so sorry. They tried to help him. You'd be proud of the team."

Shaking, Freya pushed Kol away. "I need to see him. I need to see Jack." She scrambled past her brother and up the stairs. Blindly, Freya made her way to the surgical ward.

"Freya?" Hayley Marshall looked awful as she stood, between Caroline and Rebekah.

"Sister?" Klaus's voice made Freya turn to him. He also looked like he might drop onto the floor. "Did they… Have you… I'm…"

"I want to see him," Freya said flatly.

Marcel came out of the room. "Freya. You should wait until they clean him up. You don't want to see him like this –"

Marcel's words were cut off by Freya's slamming into him. "What did you do? What did you do?" she screamed, pounding on his chest. "You're supposed to be the very best in your field. Top-ranked cardio God! And you can't save… And you can't… And…" Not being able to continue, Freya sunk to her knees. "Go back in and save him. You go back in and save him! You save him! Now!"

"Freya." Klaus's arms went around Freya as she continued to sob.

Freya jerked away from her brother and forced her way into the room. Blood pooled on the floor. Tools to save lives laid, their job not done and even they seemed to know it. The silence in the room drove Freya mad. The machine should be beeping, counting Jackson's heartbeats.

Moving to stand over him, Freya's hand trembled as she placed it to his cool check. She'd seen so many people come and go through this room. Her own hands covered in their blood. "Jack?" Freya whispered. "Hi, Jack. I came as soon as Kol told me. I'm sorry. I would have come earlier…if I'd known…" Patting Jack's hand, Freya lifted it to her lips and pressed a kiss there. "If I had known we had so little time together, I would have asked for more. I'm greedy. I know. I want you to know that I love you, Jackson Keener. I love you."

 _Klaus_

Klaus Mikaelson stood, helpless to help his big sister. He could only watch her cry over the body of her dead lover through a plate of glass. He could hear her beginning to wail, but he did not want to try to pry her away. Not just yet.

"Klaus." Caroline's hand slipped into his and Klaus pressed his lips to her forehead. She hummed and placed her hand over his heart. "She's going to survive this. She's a Mikaelson. Your family is made of strong people."

"I know, love," Klaus whispered. "We've had many a heartache in my family."

Elijah stepped through the scrub room doors and then into the surgery. His words mixed with Freya's sobs, rendering them unintelligible. However, Elijah's scooping Freya up and carrying Freya out of the room spoke volumes.

"She needs to be sedated, Elijah," Bonnie said as Klaus emerged from the scrub room with Caroline.

Elijah held Freya's arm still and Bonnie injected Freya whose eyelids became heavy and she let out a moan before falling asleep. "That should help her rest. For now," Elijah said.

"Will you take her home? Or should I?" Klaus asked Elijah.

"I think Finn will come to collect her." Elijah looked at the clock. "I called him. He's due out of his office in ten minutes. He should be here within fifteen, give or take three minutes."

"Right," Klaus nodded, his thoughts filling with other scenes and other, painful memories.

~0~

Lying in bed that night, Klaus stroked Caroline's bare back. "We had a little brother."

"Huh?" Caroline sounded sleepy but she opened her eyes to glance at Klaus. Propping herself up on a pillow, she tried her best to look wakeful and Klaus turned to stare at her. She had no idea how much she meant to him.

"Henrick. He was thirteen. And I was sixteen. I had just learned to drive when he begged me to take him out to a movie. It had been raining. I lost control of the car. And…" Klaus closed his eyes. Burying his face in Caroline's chest, he let out a sob. He had not cried for Henrick in so very long. He tried to forget about the pain, but it lay within him, buried, dormant, until something like this happened.

"I'm a monster, Caroline," Klaus whispered, pressing his hands into her back.

"Oh, Klaus. You made a stupid mistake. And you weren't at fault for rain. You can't control the weather. As a doctor you know that there a million things that go wrong with the human body." Caroline pressed a kiss to Klaus' curls and pulled back to look into his eyes.

Klaus leaned forward, kissing her on the lips before pushing her onto her back. He wanted to consume her. To use her to help him forget the pain. She moaned and sighed as they moved together. "I love you, Klaus," she moaned.

"I love you more, Caroline," Klaus replied, falling onto his back and pulling her on top of him. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax as Caroline fell asleep.

Wondering how Freya was coping, Klaus picked up his phone and dialed Finn's number. "Hey," Sage answered.

"How is she?" Klaus said, running his fingers through Caroline's hair as her chest rose and fell against his.

"She's doing as well as any of us would be doing if it were Finn, or Caroline, or Hayley," Sage listed off.

"Hayley?" Klaus said, twirling one of Caroline's curls around his finger.

"Yes, Hayley. Just in case you didn't notice that Elijah would go nuts if he lost her," Sage retorted with a snort. "Shit. One of the babies woke up. Soon they'll all be up. I've got to go."

"Tell Finn I'll be there in the morning," Klaus said, laying his hand on Caroline's back.

"I will." Sage hung up, leaving Klaus alone with his thoughts. He did not know if Jackson was the love of Freya's life. She'd had a few already. Keelin, who he was not sure she was entirely over. And there was a man, in her college years. Klaus could not recall his name. They'd been rather attached to each other until he left to go to college in Japan and met a lovely woman who bore his children.

Klaus was sure that Freya would find ways to cope. And she had her family. She might even find a new love. One day. When, Klaus had no idea.

Closing his eyes, Klaus held Caroline just a little bit tighter before he managed to go to sleep that night. Thankfully he was not plagued by nightmares of Henrick's last night of earth. Instead, he dreamt of his future wedding to the girl in his arms and their children. He felt himself beginning to smile in his sleep as Caroline muttered his name in her sleep with a contented sigh.

 _Hayley_

On the day that they buried Jackson Kenner, rain poured down in New Orleans, threatening to flood the city and sent people running once the service was completed.

At the gravesite, Freya Mikaelson stood, her face stoic, and Hayley Marshall knew that the eldest Mikaelson sister had taken a tranquilizer during the car ride there. Hayley watched the water drench the tall blonde. Freya's black dress clung to her. Her hair hung in clumps and her mascara streamed down her cheeks.

"Elijah," Hayley whispered, nudging him.

Elijah looked to his sister. "Finn will help her." His words were soft. The darkness in his eyes made Hayley place a hand on his arm. She knew Aurora was there. Tristan had come as well. They stood off to the side, watching the rest of the group. Hayley suspected Aurora was waiting for Elijah. And Tristan was waiting for his sister.

"You should go with them. We don't want to make a scene today," Hayley whispered, leaning away from Elijah.

Taking hold of Hayley's arm, Elijah turned them away from the other mourners. "I am done with allowing anyone else to tell me how to live my life." Hayley's breath caught in her throat.

"Elijah, today isn't the day to make a public announcement about how you feel." Hayley watched Elijah's gaze move above her head and to the dark sky above them.

"As you wish, Hayley," Elijah said quietly. He pressed his lips to her cheek and then walked past her.

"Hayley, are you ready?" Caroline called. She came to stand beside Hayley. Wrapping an arm around Hayley's shoulders, Caroline watched Elijah as he walked away and then turned to Hayley. "You okay, honey?"

Hayley nodded. "Where's everyone else?" She hadn't even noticed that the others had left.

"They're in the car," Caroline said. "You want to go?"

Looking back at Freya, Hayley nodded. "Yeah. I think I want to get out of here." She and Caroline moved through the graveyard and toward the car. Klaus opened the back door and Hayley slipped inside.

"Hey," Josh said. He sat across from Hayley. Tyler sat beside him. Aiden slipped in from the other side. "Hey, there," Josh said, a stupid grin on his face and Hayley felt herself smiling as Aiden rubbed his wet hair. Josh shook his head. "Would you stop drying yourself off on me?"

"I thought you liked that," Aiden replied with a grin. Cupping Josh's face, Aiden kissed his boyfriend and Hayley noted that even on a day like this that little rays of sunshine could peek through the clouds.

Klaus closed the door and Caroline jumped. "Sorry, love," Klaus said, placing a hand on Caroline's knee.

Under other circumstances, Hayley might have felt weird about riding with a pair of couples when she did not really know how her own relationship stood, but right now she felt relieved that she was not alone. She was surrounded by people she loved, even when she wanted to kill them.

The driver dropped them off at Klaus' place. Klaus, thanks to Caroline, was hosting an unofficial wake for Jackson. The official one would be at Rousseau's. Today, they needed a private place to gather and to remember their friend.

Opening the door, Klaus led the rest of the group inside. Kol and Davina were already there. Davina laid, curled into Kol's side. Hayley was not about to say a word about that, not today.

"Hey," Davina said, looking up and uncurling from Kol. Getting to her feet, she walked across the room and hugged Hayley.

Tugging her little sister closer, Hayley pressed her nose into the girl's shoulder. "Hey, kid," Hayley muttered into the girl's ear. "How are you doing?"

"Better. With you. And Kol." Davina glanced back at Kol. Turning her eyes back to Hayley, Davina hesitated. "Okay?"

"Okay," Hayley nodded, tugging Davina's head onto her shoulder. "Okay, sis."

Josh walked through the room. "So, how are we going to do this thing?"

"Drinks?" Caroline said, turning to go into the kitchen.

"I'll get the glasses," Klaus added.

The front door opened. Rebekah and Marcel came in. "Hello," Marcel said.

"Hey," Hayley called. "You're just in time. Caroline's making us drinks."

"So, we won't remember tomorrow," Tyler told them, his smile not quite as bright. He slumped down on the couch beside Kol.

A knock sounded at the door and Rebekah went to answer. Bonnie came in. "Um. Hello," she said, coming to join the assembled group. "I heard that you were having this get-together. And I didn't know if I should come or not…"

"He was your intern," Klaus said, entering the room with a tray of drinks. "You have a right to be here." He gave everyone else a look, as if he expected them to argue with him.

"Is Freya coming?" Rebekah asked, looking around.

"No," Klaus said. "She wanted to go home."

"Oh." Rebekah sighed. Crossing the room, she picked up a drink and moved to stand beside Hayley. "To Jackson. He was a wonderful friend."

"A terrible wing man," Tyler said, grinning at Hayley. "Especially when he crushed on the girl I was trying to get with."

"Tyler," Caroline cried before she began to laugh. "Jack was sweet."

"He was one of my first real male friends," Josh said. "I came from an area where people weren't high on the tolerance factor. And Jack never made me feel weird, or wrong. He just thought I am who I am, I love who I love, and I'm not ashamed to say that I loved him. Like a brother." Josh picked up a cup and took a sip before he took a seat in one of the chairs. "I'm going to miss him."

"Jackson told me that Josh was cute and nice because I was checking him out one day. Josh. Not Jackson." Aiden had everyone laughing. "Not that people didn't check Jackson out. Freya certainly did. And a couple of the nurses."

"He did a stupid heroic thing, saving me," Davina told them, her eyes on the floor. "I'm never going to forget what he did."

"That was Jack. Stupid. Heroic. A good friend. He's going to be missed by all of us," Hayley said, folding her hands in front of her. She could feel tears coming and she wanted to kick herself. "He loved and was loved. He had a short life, but there were moments that other people don't get to have. Not everyone gets to have good friends, or to fall in love, or to have family who cares for them. To honor Jack, I think we should try to hold onto each other a little tighter and remember that every moments is important. We don't know when we don't get another one."

Looking at her friends, Hayley nodded. "Yeah. So, thanks, Jack." She held up her cup and the others did as well. "I hope we'll see you again, one day."

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, my lovely readers. The residents get up to some mischief. On with the show…**

Chapter 12: It's Just a Game, Right?

 _3 Months Ago_ :

 _Josh_

When Josh Rouza was a little boy, he played doctor. No, not the game where you check out other kids bodies. He pulled on a mini lab coat and wrapped a plastic stethoscope around his neck before consulting his "patients." So it was no big shock that Josh grew up to become a doctor, but he still liked to play games which also wasn't a shock to those who knew him best.

"What are we doing between shifts this week?" Tyler Lockwood asked, knocking a tennis ball against one of the walls in the basement of NOGH. He directed his question toward Hayley Marshall who chewed the end of a pen.

Hayley had been worked hard the last week, trying to prepare to re-take the intern's exam. Josh knew she would pass. She was Hales. She wouldn't fail again. And she had good friends who would help her out.

"Go out for drinks. Without you," Rebekah retorted, grabbing the ball and tossing it at Ty's head.

Tyler ducked and Jackson caught it before it could smash into his nose. "Thanks, Bekah."

"You're welcome," Rebekah replied, cheerfully before she hopped onto the bed beside Hayley and elbowed her. "You know, there is such a thing as overdoing studying."

Hayley glanced up from her book. Her eyes scanned her friends. "Um. Yeah?"

Josh glanced at his phone. He'd sent a series of texts to Caroline. He'd hoped to hear from her today. Her friend, Stefan, had called back the last time and he and Josh spent an hour talking about Care's progress. According to Stefan, Caroline was recovering at record speed and should be returning to New Orleans in the next month. Josh hoped the guy was correct.

"Hey, baby," Aiden's voice in Josh's ear made him smile.

Turning Josh wrapped his arms around Aiden's waist. "Hey."

"Ugh! None of that!" Rebekah waved a disgusted hand in the direction of Josh and Aiden.

"Don't mind her. She's just jealous," Josh told Aiden, kissing his boyfriend while Rebekah made snarky remarks he chose to be deaf to.

"Seriously! Guys, I am dying of boredom here!" Tyler called to them.

Rebekah snorted. "And it's just our luck that's the only thing you're dying of, Lockwood."

"You know you want to give me CPR," Tyler taunted the blonde.

Rebekah's nose wrinkled. "Why would I want Hayley's leftovers?"

"Cause we're not related," Tyler shot back.

Hayley's eyes moved to Tyler and everyone grew quiet. "Sorry," Tyler muttered. With a shake of his head, he changed the subject, "Let's play a game." He clapped his hands together. "Yeah. We should totally play a game."

"A game?" Rebekah rolled her eyes. "We are not children, Tyler."

"Says you," Tyler retorted. "Hands in the air if you don't want to play."

"What are we playing?" Jackson asked, leaning against the wall opposite Tyler. "As long as it's nothing that will end in our losing our right to practice medicine, I'm in."

"Great. Okay. Jack's in. Who else?" Tyler watched the rest of the interns.

Hayley held up a hand. "Rebekah's right. I'm studying too much. And I need a break." She nudged Rebekah in the ribs. "You're in, right?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at Hayley. "Fine. However, if I end up in my father's office after this explodes in all of our faces; I will lay the entire blame at Tyler's feet."

"Fine by me," Tyler told them, folding his arms over his chest. "Josh?"

Josh sighed, looking at Aiden. "I'm game."

"If Josh is playing, so am I," Aiden told them with a grin.

Tyler nodded. "Good. Because we need someone to stand in for Care."

"Are you going to tell us what we're doing, or not?" Rebekah demanded.

Tyler smiled and Josh became nervous. When Tyler smiled like that, it usually meant someone got into some kind of trouble. "The game's called: Petty Thievery. The rules are simple. First rule, you need to steal something from an intern, a resident, or an attendee. Second, don't get caught. Third, you must deliver your lout to Hayley's place by midnight. If you come up with nothing; you lose. Simple. Really. Any kid could play."

"Oh, and what is it that we win?" Rebekah demanded.

"If someone ends with a super cool surgery, the winner can claim if from them. Or you can have someone cover a shift. Or someone has to deal with the most annoying intern." Tyler's eyes swept over them. "Who's ready to play?"

"Okay. Okay. Wait a minute!" Jackson said. "You didn't say what we're supposed to steal, man. We can't just take anything. There have to be things that are off-limits."

"Fine. Fine, Senor Buzzkill," Tyler sighed. "You can't steal anything that will end in someone losing their job or killing a patient. Anything else is up for grabs. By the end of the night, we'll decide who did the best job. Sound good now?"

"Fine," Josh agreed. The others nodded and they went their separate ways.

Looking back on it, Josh decided that maybe he and his fellow residents agreed a little too readily to this game. There should have been more limits. There were too many unknown variables. What if someone got hurt because one of them thought that the thing they were taking would not cause harm, but they were wrong, very, very wrong?

Or maybe Josh was being too pessimistic and he needed to loosen up and just play the darn game. He would find out by the end of the night.

 _Tyler_

Tyler Lockwood would admit he'd been bored and that was one of the reasons he came up with this game. Another reason was that he could feel Hayley losing whatever interest she'd had begun to show in him. This made him anxious and he needed entertainment. And a game would help with that.

"Lockwood, where have you been?" Klaus Mikaelson demanded, looking like he would chew through steel.

"Downstairs, helping Hayley study for her intern exam," Tyler explained. If you considered watching someone you were having sex with read a book, helping.

Klaus glowered at Tyler. "Yes. I'm sure you were a real help to her. Now, have you finished with the charts I gave you, hours ago?"

"Charts?" Tyler found himself looking back at the events of the day. Yes, he recalled Klaus demanding Tyler finish Klaus' charts for him. Then he recalled seeing a pretty nurse and setting them down before running into Jackson and grabbing a cup of coffee. The charts should be where he'd left them.

"Tyler!" Klaus snarled.

"Um. Yeah. I kind of took a break," Tyler offered Klaus a smile.

Klaus let out a growl. "Incompetent fool." He shook his head. "If you were still an intern, I'd have you doing SCUT for the rest of the day." Shaking his head, Klaus stomped down the hallway and Tyler could not decide whether to follow him. "Are you coming?" Klaus shouted over his shoulder.

Tyler gulped and hurried after Klaus. They went down two flights of stairs and Tyler let out a breath of relief when he spotted the charts, just where he'd left them.

"Count yourself lucky, this time," Klaus snapped. Grumbling to himself, he pulled out a pen and set it on the desk before grabbing a chart from the top of the pile. "You're so very lucky that we will be doing away with paper charts the end of this year," Klaus told Tyler, not looking up. "I can barely decipher your writing."

Tyler said nothing in return. Klaus signed the bottom of the chart before shoving it into Tyler's chest. "Sorry," Tyler muttered.

"Do better," Klaus snapped with a glare.

Tyler turned to watch Klaus stalk off. Glancing at the desk, Tyler spotted Klaus' pen. In his rage, Klaus must have forgotten it. "You forgot your pen," Tyler muttered. With a grin, he tucked it into his scrub pants. "One item down."

~0~

Entering the cafeteria, Tyler began to whistle. He'd been having an eventful day thus far. His loot had begun to accumulate and he'd had to empty his stolen items into his locker. "How is everyone doing?" He asked the group.

"Great," Josh said brightly. He was smiling a little too widely.

"You're got zilch," Tyler said, popping a French fry into his mouth.

Josh looked down at his lunch. "It's not so easy to pick what people really need and what they don't."

"That's easy. Don't steal the patients IV, or a scalpel," Rebekah offered. "It's not brain surgery. Speaking of brain surgery. I hear that Elijah will be doing a rather interesting one soon. Knowing my brother, he'll pick someone else to scrub in. And I intend on being let in on it, no matter who be chooses."

"Too bad you're not going to win," Hayley replied with a smile. She dipped a spoon into a cup of yogurt with a serene smile.

Rebekah turned to stare at Hayley. "I'm sure whatever you've taken can not compare to what I've found." The blonde Mikaelson continued to stare at Hayley who shrugged at them.

Davina came over with Lucien and Oliver. "Hey, have any of you seen my scrub pants?" she asked them.

"Your scrub pants?" Hayley looked at Tyler. "No. I haven't seen them, Tyler, have you seen them?" she demanded, her glare telling him he better not be the one who took them.

"Haven't seen them." Tyler shook his head. He was being sincere and the rest of his group looked at him like they thought he was full of shit. "I'm telling the truth. Why would I steal her pants?" he asked his group.

"Because you're a pervert," Rebekah offered.

"Because you think you could fit in them," Lucien told Tyler who glared up at him.

Oliver grinned but lowered his head when Tyler turned his glare on the blonde intern. "Sorry."

"You're going to be sorry," Tyler warned Oliver. Yes, he knew exactly who he would be stealing something from this time around. "Excuse me, I have some work to do." Getting up like he was disgusted with his fellow group of residents; Tyler marched out of the cafeteria.

Having too much time on his hands as an intern, Tyler had made friends with one of the janitors. They played poker on the weekends. One of these weekends Tyler had observed his friend putting up his keys to the staff lockers.

Grinning, Tyler entered the maintenance staff's office and grabbed the keys before he made his way back to the interns' locker room. He found that the coast was clear and made his way down the row of lockers. Locating Oliver's he shoved the master key inside and opened it. Nothing too interesting lay inside the locker.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Tyler asked, grinning and then he withdrew a box of condoms with a name on it. Chuckling, Tyler pocketed the item and left the locker room. This would come in handy. Maybe he'd take a peek inside the locker room from time to time. You never could tell what kind of little gifts you could find.

 _Hayley_

At first Hayley simply wanted to play Tyler's game because it gave her something to do. Something to do that did not involve obsessing over the exam she'd failed. Failure was not an option this time around. But having a break, so she did not burn out, that seemed like a good option.

"Studying coming along well?" Elijah asked, startling Hayley out of her thoughts.

Hayley glanced to her left, to find Elijah falling into step with her in the empty hallway. "Um. Yes. I think so." She looked around for someone else to talk to.

"Sorry to bother you, Hayley. I have a case. A surgery, really. And I thought you might like to scrub in with me," Elijah's hopeful expression made Hayley swallow.

"I'm actually working with Dr. Bennett today." This was true and not true. Dr. Bennett had a deeply personal event in her life. And she'd asked Hayley to make sure no one minded her business. Which translated to: Tell everyone you're working with me, but do not let them come looking for me because I am busy. Hayley understood needing to have a personal moment. She'd had more than a few this past year.

"Right. Well then. Good luck with Dr. Bennett. I do hope she is well." Elijah turned and left Hayley who felt surprised and not surprised that he knew there was something wrong with his colleague.

Deciding not to go and make a nuisance of herself by finding out what was with Dr. Bennett, Hayley followed Elijah down the hallway. She took a deep breath before going in search of his things. She knew exactly where he changed prior to surgery and where he left his clothes.

Slipping Elijah's wallet out his pants and into her own scrubs pocket was easy. Hayley left the way she came in and went back down the hallway. She'd taken a few, minor things from other people over the course of the day. Items she planned on showing the others, later.

Not being able to prevent herself from being curious; Hayley opened Elijah's wallet in an empty on-call room. I. D. Credit cards. Debit card. A gift card for Victoria's Secret. Hayley rolled her eyes. Good to know he and Aurora were getting along that well.

Hayley stopped her perusal when she came across the photo of Elijah, Aurora and a little boy. The child looked like he might be about five. He grinned at the camera, Aurora's arms wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed to the top of his head as she looked into the camera's lens. Elijah had one arm around Aurora. His free hand rested on the boy's shoulder.

Feeling confused, Hayley slipped the photo back into the wallet and then she closed the wallet. Maybe she should return it to Elijah? Or not. Screw it. She needed a win. Maybe she'd use her win to give Rebekah the surgery she craved.

Hayley slipped the wallet back into her pocket and left the on-call room. Freya stood by the coffee machine and stared into the glass, her eyes not seeming to see the options. "Need the pick-me-up that bad?" Hayley inquired with a grin.

"Yes. I do. Just completed a sixteen hour surgery," Freya replied with a smile.

"You should ask Jack for a foot rub," Hayley said, with a laugh.

Freya rolled her eyes. "I might," she shook her blonde curls and then looked back at the coffee machine. "Until then, I will just have to make do with this." She pushed a series of numbers and then waited for the coffee to finish pouring. "How is your day?"

"Good. Thanks for asking," Hayley replied, eying the bracelet on Freya's wrist. It dangled, loosely on her slim wrist. Closing her eyes, Hayley allowed her body to careen to the side.

"Wow!" Freya cried, grabbing Hayley. "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs some sleep."

"You're right. Thanks," Hayley placed her hand on Freya's wrist, retaining eye contact while she popped the delicate clasp and kept her focus as the bracelet fell into her hand, soundlessly. "I think I'm going to find an empty bed. See you later."

"Later," Freya called, grabbing her coffee and leaving.

Hayley made her way through the halls and up the stairs to her next stop. She only had two hours to complete her last mission. "Come on, Mikael. Go home," Hayley whispered to the chief as he went about his work.

Time ticked by as Mikael continued to work. He was leaving Hayley with less than hour to collect what she needed and get home before the others. Otherwise she would lose the game.

Suddenly Mikael picked up his phone and sat back in his chair. He looked at the clock and closed his eyes. With a decisive nod, he hung up and did something to his computer before he pushed his chair in. He grabbed his jacket and left the office before locking the door.

Hayley waited five minutes before moving to the office door. She took a copy of his key that she knew he hid inside his car and opened the door. She'd have to bribe Greg, in security, to edit the footage of her slipping in here. No problem. Greg loved muffins and Hayley had Caroline's recipe.

Making her way over to Mikael's file cabinet, Hayley selected another key and opened the draw marked O-M. Marshall. Mikaelson. Q-S, Rouza Done. Now, Lockwood in another drawer. Smirking, Hayley felt better about her past misdeeds when she used to go through her school's records just to see if she'd ever get into medical school.

"What are you doing, Dr. Marshall?" Klaus asked and Hayley cursed under her breath. "You wouldn't be stealing your files, would you?"

Turning around, Hayley sighed. "Caught red handed. Are you going to turn me in?"

"No." Klaus shook his head. "I don't think I will. I know you care for my brother. And I know he would prefer your presence and regret your absence. So, I will not be the little bird, whispering secrets into my father's ear."

"Thanks," Hayley said, shoving the files under her top and moving toward the door.

Klaus grabbed her arm, lightly. "Do not think my help comes for free. I may ask for a favor, some day. Don't forget." His eyes met Hayley's and she nodded. He let her go and she hurried away. She needed to get home. And soon.

~0~

"And with five minutes to spare, Hayley Marshall clears the front door!" Tyler called, laughing and falling back on the couch in Hayley's living room. "What have you're brought us, Marshall?"

"You show me yours and I'll show you mine," Hayley replied with a smirk.

"Touché!" Tyler said. He unloaded odds and ends onto the table. "From Klaus Mikaelson. His favorite pen."

"Is not," Rebekah said, rolling her eyes.

Tyler sighed. "Josh's lunch."

"Hey!" Josh exclaimed as Tyler set a brown paper bag on the table. "Sage Mikaelson's diaper bag."

"What?" Aiden shook his head. "That is not okay."

"And a box of condoms. From Oliver's locker," Tyler set down the condoms with Rebekah's name on them.

"That was a private joke, Lockjaw!" Rebekah shouted, hitting Tyler over the head with a pillow.

Aiden offered up a series of items that Hayley had no idea about how he'd gotten them.

"My retainer from high school?" Tyler cried. "My favorite scrub cap that I stole from Kol!" Rebekah cried.

Jack looked confused. "The candy bar Freya told me was full of crap I shouldn't be eating. I thought she tossed it in the trash during lunch."

"Father's coffee mug," Rebekah said.

Aiden grinned. "People leave things around. All the time."

"Not with your sticky fingers," Rebekah said, grabbing the scrub cap.

Josh smiled. "Okay. So, I took these." He opened his bag and presented Davina's scrub pants. "And these."

Jackson shot to his feet. "My boxers, Josh!"

Tyler laughed and high-fived Josh. "Man, I wish I had done that. Did you get Freya's underwear, too?"

"No!" Rebekah shouted when Josh presented a pair of black, lace panties. "Oh, Josh!"

"Hey, its Tyler's game," Josh shrugged. "This I grabbed from Aiden's loot when he wasn't looking. He held up a picture of Rebekah and Marcel."

"Give me that!" Rebekah shrieked.

"Shouldn't have left it in your bag," Josh told her. Rebekah sneered in return.

Now it was Rebekah's turn. She pulled out Josh's stethoscope. Tyler's T-shirt from Hooters which she planned on burning until Tyler grabbed it and sat on it. Aiden's lip balm. One of the necklaces that Klaus wore. Hey, the guy liked to accessorize. One of the pics from Finn's locker of his triplets. And Elijah's favorite belt.

"Had to go to Elijah's to get that," Rebekah told them with a smile. "Beat that, Hayley."

"Alright," Hayley set down Freya's bracelet. Elijah's wallet. One of Rebekah's rings.

"How the bloody hell did you get that off me?" Rebekah demanded, looking at her hand.

Tyler's wristwatch ended up on the table. A love note from Josh to Aiden. "Hey, that was in my pants pocket all day," Aiden said, looking confused.

Hayley removed a pair of tickets to a concert. "And these are Jack's." She handed them back to him. "And for the grand finale. These." She set down their files. "Now this is Pandora's Box. Read at your own risk."

"You took these from Father's office?" Rebekah looked slightly pale. "This could tell us if we'll be here next year."

"If you're worried. Don't read them. I have to get them back before tomorrow morning," Hayley told the group. "Good night."

"Did you read them?" Tyler called after her.

Hayley just smiled back at him.

"Who won?" Josh asked.

"Hayley, obviously," Tyler replied.

Hayley glanced back at her friends, she could tell they were debating on whether to read them. Personally, she preferred to wait and see how things worked out.

 **Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing.**

 **Peace,**

 **J**


End file.
